High School DXD : Some kind of Disastrous life of upcoming hero
by TheFate01
Summary: After some heartfelt goodbye with his best friend irina, issei sit in a benchpark and meet with not some random old man and discuss about what it takes to be hero and some perk of being one, follow issei adventure in some AU universe of dxd while issei family not some random family, and some of issei friends who got drag into adventure. slight OOC!issei. issei x harem. still perve
1. prologue

**1 PROLOGUE**

Kuoh park (7 year old issei currently saying goodbye to his best friend)

"*hics*..are you *hics*..gonna be okay *hics* without me around issei?" ask irina to issei while tearing up. " relax… I'm always gonna be okay, but I'm worry about you though, are you okay as well going to England so suddenly?" issei answer with wide grin though we can still see tears in his eye.

" of course I'm gonna be okay, we already promise to become hero went we grown up later after all *sobs*" answer irina while sober up and suddenly she grin widely and says " and I'm probably gonna become hero first than you issei hehe" says irina with a weak chuckle.

" not gonna happen, if what we discussing here who's gonna be hero's first, it has to be me, after all I'm not afraid at anything" said issei with his thump point at himself and smile. " mmooouuuu, that's what I'm worrying in the first place, you always charge first the moment you see some kids get bullied and never care about any injuries you receive, and I'm still surprise how durable your body is, I swear… are you some kind of zombie's or anything hehe.." said irina with chuckle and lightly punch issei chest.

" well you know that the stories of heroes is 'hero never backdown from any injuries he/she receive', so… if I fall down that not heroes like right?" asked issei while scratching his cheek with sheepish smile. " yeah, I guess that's what heroes do isn't it? But seriously you better take care of yourself better issei, I hate to see one day I came back from England and you get permanent injuries." Said irina while glaring at issei who slowly turn his away with awkward smile.

" yeah, I take care of myself, I promise." Says issei confidently " you better "said irina suddenly get close to issei and smile " yeah I guess this is goodbye….for now" said irina with sad smile and immediately hug issei and walking away with a wave to her house. " yeah goodbye" said issei with a wave and smile.

After irina no longer visible in the park issei go to the nearest bunch and sit down with a sad smile on his face with a little tear leaking out from his eyes. " oh crap… heroes..*hics*…don't..*hics* cry" said issei sobbing while his hand cleaning his cheek from the tears. " and here I said to irina I gonna take myself better hehehe" said issei quietly while sobbing.

**IN THE DIMENSIONAL SPACE, THERE IS SOME SPECIFIC SPACE THAT BELONG TO ONE OF THE ENTIRE VAMPIRE IN MULTIVERSE (PROBABLY), AND THAT VAMPIRE GOES KISCHUR ZELRETCH SCHWEINORG.**

" man…. Is there someone or something in the other parallel dimension that worth attention for the great me to pass time" said zelretch to nobody in particular while scrolling his laptop that he seem pulled out of nowhere.

" hmmm…weird" said zelretch suddenly and look at his laptop with sudden interest in his eye. " this event does not suppose to happen this way, from I remember this event always stay the same if I'm not interfered in another way" said zelretch with curiousity while watching his laptop.

" it seems this is new branch of dimension that the great me haven't have the time to play to" said zelretch with a smile and immediately his smile become wider when some event catch his eye. " well…well…well… I didn't expected this to happen at all…. Gahahahahah" suddenly laughter come from his mouth. " this is the best, but for now I just watch, I will give you guidance to overcome what await you in the future….gehehehehe" said zelretch with manical laughter while his eyes still focuses in the laptop.

**THIS IS WHAT ZELRETCH WATCHING AND GET HIS SUDDEN ATTENTION FOR**

**( WITH SAD ISSEI IN THE PARK )**

" ohhh.. shoottt I think my eyes dry from this much crying " said issei while rubbing his teary eyes with his hand. " you look like someone got dump by his young sexy girlfriend for it to see the girl in question next day with another fat man who is your boss in the same company " said old man suddenly appear besides issei and made him jump immediately while let a ' yeep ' sound at that.

" ( what the hell is this old man suddenly appear) " thought issei silently and he froze at the sight of the old man, with a long messy white hair and long beard he wore a golden watch and eye patch in his left eye, green loose t-shirt, white short, white sandal and a cane, and lastly he wore a baseball cap. " ( is this some kind of new hobo trend lately, to be a honest it's quite disturbing)" thought issei rudely.

" boy…you just think something rudely about me don't you?... it probably involved some hobo isn't it?" asked the old man with a smirk and immediately take a seat besides issei in a bench. Issei immediately flinched and turn his gaze away from the old man, embrassing because the old man knew what he was thinking.

" it's a great place for relaxing isn't it? " asked the old man suddenly changing the precious topic and looking around the park longingly with sight of children playing in sand area, people jogging, some new wife bring their new babies and gossiping, thought the old man stop his gaze at some young women ass and smile peacefully and issei thought he imagine it at brushing of the thought immediately.

" so..boy… what you depressed about that made you show some pathetic face like that?" asked the old man while issei suddenly get a thick mark at his head but he keep silent. " why the silent treatment boy, sure you got some answer for this curious oldman that want to know?" asked the old man again and issei still ignored him, moreoever it seems issei keep sliding away from the old man.

" you know it's rude to go away from the old people and more rude because you keep ignoring me?, didn't your parent teach you courtesy boy?" asked the old man slightly amuse by the defensive stance that issei currently use. " my parent told me not to talk to some random stranger, and keep away from weird peole" said issei suddenly.

And the old man suddenly grinned " didn't you already talking to me now, so you already break your promise to your parents" said the old man in teasing tone and issei immediately close his mouth with his mouth while muttered ' stupid ' under his breath and giving the old man angry glare. " hahaha…sorry about that I just can't help to teasing you or something like that, so what's your name boy?" asked the old man.

" isn't it common courtesy for someone who asked to introduce their name first?" said issei with a smug. " you cheeky brat, fine.. mine's alfodr…you?" asked alfodr. " name's issei al-ojisan" said issei with a smile. " so… back at my first question why the sad face?" said alfodr while looking at issei with a side glance. " *sigh*… it's about my best friend who suddenly move to England due to his father business " said issei with a sigh.

" so what's with the sad face, it doesn't mean you never get to meet him again right?" asked alfrod and issei smile weakly " well…. I guess it kinda hard for us to suddenly separated without prior noticing and we share the same dream to" said issei. " hooohhh what dream, harem?, growing up and go to high school together?, some sort of cliché promise about who's about getting a first girlfriend?" .

" no it's not that, it's just we promise to become a hero together and helping people who can't defend themselves….,and also I hope to leave the mark to the world and tell them that I'm here" said issei with a smile and thump his fist into his hearth. For a second alford look like he stop breathing and look like issei who somehow resemble some hero in the past who resembles him and finally give issei a sincere smile while patting his head.

" ( how many centuries since someone says that word to me, truly the world is vast after all) " thought alford with a smile in his face. " so boy, if you and your friend want to become hero, do you know what it take to become want" asked alford to issei. " well first of I'm going to help so many people I can, and probably for the next step is stop some villain…hehehe" answered issei with a sheepish smile. " while thinking like that is good to many people, isn't you being unfair to villain you stop or beat?" asked alford while looking seriously at issei. " why, …. Isn't villain supposed to be beat and defeat by heroes, I don't see any problem with it though" said issei while tilting his head like it's the obvious answer.

" haha… you still young after all " said alford while shaking his head and patting issei head like he some kind of retard and that made issei got some thick mark on his head. " DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE SOME IDIOT " issei shout. " yeah..your not idiot, just uneducated " said alford with a grin. " I don't see any different on that " issei said with a frown."

" now don't make face like that, what I'm saying is didn't villain deserved some saving from heroes to, because all villain always and 'ALWAYS' have a reason to do some evil things, though some of them probably henchman who cannot go againt's their boss, and their boss is always have a reason to do it, it either because of hatred or grieve." Said alford solemnly and made issei immediately shut up and thinking about the word that alford said and quietly muttered " becoming a hero is more complicated than I thought".

" of course it's complicated boy, do you think all heroes in the past become a hero for about a year or two.. no… they become heroes after manage to overcome all challenge and huddle that stood I their way, it take them a lifetime to become a hero and some of them become hero after their death and there are also some people who become hero after completing their first task" said alford while looking at issei with a smile.

" it's just that many of historical figure in the world is that they have no choice to become hero, it's just because the world need one at their time, so… boy now you already live in a peaceful era what kind of hero who you want to be?" said alford seriously to issei and issei pondered a bit about what kind of hero he wants to be.

" I think I want to be a hero that can protect my family and all of people that I care about, I know it's a little dream compare to what real heroes can do, but it count for something for now right?" asked issei rhetorically, alford raise an eyebrow after hearing that.

" I suppose it is suffice answer for now " said alford while stroking his beard." But I at least have some goal in mind when I grow up and have enough power to protect that I care about" said issei suddenly. " hhooohhh, what's that boy?" asked alford curiously.

" glad you ask Alford-ojisan " answer issei with a smile. " when I have enough strength I just want when people see me coming and looking at my back they can feel at ease and they know that they will be save, no matter how many people feel that way even that is only one person who feel that way, I think that's enough for me to be a hero." Said issei while smiling brightly and alford for the second time stared at the kid who he just randomly asked at the park because he's bored, but he's kind of feel a familiarity feeling with this kid already.

" hahahahahaha…..this is the best…. Just what I need after busy with bored business today, hahahahaha…. Meeting a kid who want to be a hero with a right ideal." Alford continue his laughing for a few minute though issei didn't feel slightly pissed because his dream been laughed by some old man he just met, in fact he feel genuinely happy, because the laughter of this old man not just some laugh mockery, in fact far from it, the laughs feel like genuinely surprise that he can meet some random kid who have the right mindset to be a hero.

" haaaahhhh,, finally I can release my stress for decade because of this laughter, and final advice from some random senile old man like me, when you feel like you goona lose your way in the future just remember, ' hero never walk his/her path alone' and ' always trust your heart ' " said alford while pointing his index finger to issei hearts and issei immediately nod and let the sound 'un' following under his breath. " oh and lastly heroes path always been fall in the grey area, there's no such thing as black or white in heroes path, always grey so that's why heroes never walk his/her path alone and why I'm telling you to trust your heart for what it's right" said alford with a serene smile " un… okay… thanks for the advise alford-jiisan "said issei while nodded vigorously.

" haha…now enough talk the heavy stuff, and let's go to the fun stuff, tell me boy what do you know about the divine assets that call 'oppai' ". Said alford suddenly changing a topic and continue to preach young poor issei about the wonder of 'oppai' and something about ' if you're a hero, you must have some harem' and some other stuff. And issei just listen with wide eyes and some stars with a little bit manly tears like he has some kind of divine revelation.

And after an hours or so alford preaching about oppai , he suddenly got grab by the collar by some pretty adult women in her prime about middle thirty year old and goes by the name 'Gondul' if issei recall, ' a strange name, must be foreigner ' thought issei silently.

And apparently he's right about that, both alford-jiisan and Gondul-obasan apparently have to catch their flight home at night to back to Germany.

And after that issei immediately come back to his home by the time almost sunset.

**7 YEARS LATER ( 14 YEARS OLD ISSEI )**

Issei can't be more happy than he was like an early otoshidama or early Christmas, just because he finally got a few limited edition of a new type of anime blu-ray dvd, rpg game, and mostly eroge kind of things with the same theme, 'FATE'. " strange" muttered issei while holding his bag like a treasure, " this game and anime look like some kind of heavily advertise, just look at the case of limited edition blu-ray, it even feature of some mystery tome like the anime and damn… it looks expensive by the detail of artwork in this tome, I wonder why all of this worth 1000 yen, while I believe for just one game it's expensive but all of this in my hand worth 1000 yen it's kind of unreal" thought issei silently while walking back home from a store name 'heroic spirit'.

" then again the store clerk don't look like a clerk at all, I mean… wearing a black-white suit with white shoulder cape with a cane, at to the matter of fact, the color of that old man eye is bloody red " thought issei seriously and immediately brushed the thought because he just want to watch the series and play the games that involves the heroes that he always dream of, and of course some harem to.

And while issei continue thinking silently he never realize the name of the game creator or the anime in the disc and merchandise he carrying, and the creator goes by the name ' ZELRETCH'.

And the man in question is just smile widely in some electric pole looking at issei direction, " soon…boyo… I can't wait for what future hold for you in this world, and don't die so early because that's gonna be some disappointing event, even for me, so boy, good bye for now….. gahahhahaha" said zelretch while laughing manically and disappear, and issei immediately feel a shiver in his back, he is thinking about something troublesome that will be coming soon to him.


	2. AUTHOR INFO

**HEY JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW, I WANT TO MAKE THIS SETTING LIKE FATE APOCRYPHA.**

**SO ISSEI CAN SUMMON ABOUT 14 SERVANT AND PLUS 2 SERVANT WHICH IS RULER AND AVENGER.**

**SO PLEASE GIVE YOUR SUGESTION GUYS ABOUT WHICH CHARACTER TO SUMMON AND WHAT CLASS, SO I CAN CONTINUE TO WORK THIS FICS, AND PLEASE DON'T JUST SUGGEST A FEMALE NAME IF YOU CAN, HAVE SOME GUYS TO LIGHTEN THE STORY A BIT.**

**SO CIAO. FATE OUT.**


	3. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1.**

**AUTHOR NOTE :**

**HEY GUYSSS….IT'S FATE HERE, I'M JUST WANT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING BEFORE YOU GUYS START READING THIS CHAPTER.**

**IT'S THAT I'M SO SORRY IF YOU GUYS SEE MY GRAMMAR STILL BAD ****.**

**HEHEHEHE.**

**I don't own any highschool dxd or fate nasuverse series.**

* * *

**(5 days after issei coming home after buying all 'fate' relate stuff.)**

" damn…. This route really giving you all the chills, really fucking masterpiece, though….I can't say I'm willing to go this path like shirou did." Said issei after finishing blu-ray dvd of fate stay night heaven's feel 3 spring song. **( a/n : why issei can watch this movie because, zelretch is dimensional jumping vampire, so he must make a stop to one of the universe contain all the nasuverse work. Hahaha.)**

" though I prefer the UBW route, more action packed and character development for shirou, *sigh*… really an eroge protagonist hah this shirou, cool magic, having cute girlfriend, having cute little sister who supposed to be older sister and not related by blood, and still dense as thick as ichika, what more could you asked for 'EMIYA SHIROU'." Said issei while giving the exhausted sigh after film marathon from afternoon to morning to watch all fate stay night from different route.

" *yawn*…guess going hit the bed now huh…still on vacation this month either." Said issei while crawling to bed and pulled his blanked to shrink into the dream world.

**( TOMORROW MORNING )**

" *sigh*…my body still sore from film marathon for one night, guess I need a breather in the outside." Said issei after breakfast and put on casual clothes for hanging out to town, issei already has changed for 7 years after his meeting with old man name alford in the kuoh park.

His body not so big or small but he seems to gain thick muscle that his body look ripped like some artist doing some sculpture work for his body, though people can't see it normally until he took of his clothes, and his hair also has noticeable amount of white from it, and when issei asked his parents about it, they just say it's family trait form his mother side, and issei just shrugged it off because it's right his mother has some kind of white hair in her bang.

And The reason issei having body that make many man cry in jealousy and woman want to rape him because he continuously train his body to his limit, while he practice some kendo in one of his classmate parents dojo from age 8 and won the international kendo championship in france when he still first year in middle school which is last year, and the sensei in his school already planning for him to go through championship again this year.

" what to do…what to do " said issei walking on the road to the city while tapping his chin. " huuuhhh…. My 'women sensor' is tingling " said issei suddenly and stop his halt and look at the direction his senses telling him and immediately he found the source.

The source was as expected of issei 'women sensor', he found looking at behind the drink machine where one cute women standing behind it looking like someone has been chasing by some yakuza thug in the middle at the day, " now looking at her now, cute is an understatement, she is bloody cute " muttered issei silently while looking amused at women antics.

The women, or girl that issei currently watching is wearing some sort of one piece sky blue dress with matching sweater, and she is wearing glasses with pink frame and combination of wearing big strawhat that people wearing in spring time, the girl hair style is bob cut with her bang line up in her forehead and she have a violet color eyes.

And rather than wasting his time observe the girl antics, not that he mind it, issei decided to approach the distress girl. " yo… you look like someone got trouble, do you need some help?" said issei while waving at the girl, the girl shock at first, and not for the second later she is calming down and adjust her glasses while looking at issei with stoic face.

" I do need some help actually " said the girl with cooly attitude, different from distress mode from second earlier. " hmm…what kind of help,and, ohh…. Hyoudou issei" said issei suddenly offering his hand for handshake and the girl take it with calm expression, " un, souna shitori, I think I need help about the place that I can use to lay low for a couple of hours. " said souna while adjusting her glasses.

" why you need a place to lay low, is some dumb thugs after, if that so I give them a piece of my mind, and you telling me where they are " said issei and souna just shook her head and answer " while I appreciate the concern, I don't think you can beat her in combat alone".

" her..?" said issei while tilting his head, " yes her, the one I'm currently hiding from is my big sister" answered souna and issei can only smile wryly and sweatdrop at that statement. " okay…if you really need a place to cool of I know a few café around here that good for hiding, come with me, I think I'm gonna need some caffeine to, after film marathon all night." Said issei while gesturing souna to follow him and souna give him grateful nod.

" thanks hyoudou-san " said souna, " why the –san, I'm not that old you know, I'm 14 years by now and second year in yukemuri middle school." Said issei while walking besides souna and souna just stared at him wide eye, " really… appearance can be deceiving, I though you some kind of high school student by your height" said sona.

Well she's not wrong, it's just the average height some middle school in japan is about 152-159 cm while issei height is about 174 cm that make him look like tower in the middle school student. " yeah… I get that a lot, by the way what school are you going to souna?" asked issei. " I'm from kuoh academy 3rd year middle school branch, and use senpai addressing me from now on because I already know your real age. " said souna sternly and issei can give her a nervous chuckle at that.

" yeah…yeah right souna-senpai, kuoh academy huh, so you must some pretty ojou-sama who goes to school there huh." Said issei with a smile. " yeah… something like that." Said souna stoically, it just souna attempt to hide her faint blush in her cheek because she is kind of rare getting an honest compliment from different gender that not attempt to get some of her assets.

" ahh… we're here, come senpai " said issei while opening a café door like a gentlemen and allow souna to go in first, and just like that a couple of hours small talk between issei and souna and after getting satisfied in the café the two of them go separate ways not before exchange phone number and e-mail.

After walking a while satisfied after hanging out and exchange phone number and email with souna, issei happily walking back home with detour because he want's some more fresh air, and immediately when he start crossing a bridge that connect to the road of his home, he finally notice something wrong with his surrounding, " too quiet, usually in this time around there are so many people and some kids palying in this bridge, not to mention the traffic, it's impossible that I can't see a single car going around " issei said quietly, and finally he notice someone at the end of the bridge.

" hello boyo " said a man who issei recognized at the store he buy all the fate merchandise, " you are the store clerk at the shady game shop 5 days ago, what do you want with me now sir, I hope you didn't come back to take back all the merchandise away because I buy it cheap " isse said. "so you realize that my store is shady haha…, but the reason I came to you here not about the merchandise, in fact 5 days ago I just want to give you all the merchandise for free, but seeing you like some kind of animal with lust I can't help but to charge you a fee for my amusement " said the man while he smirk and the way the man talk really pissed issei off.

"ok..get to the point, what business do you want with me now old man?" said issei getting irritated. " straight to the point I see…., It's not business I have with you, but… you can call it request if you like?" said the old man.

" hoohhh… what kind of request?, as a matter of fact you never introduce yourself." Issei said while glaring at the man suspiciously. " hahahaha… silly me, sorry about that boyo, this old man tend to forget the etiquette sometimes, name's kischur zelretch schweinorg, just call me zelretch if you don't mind." Said the man who name zelretch proudly.

" ooookkaaayyy zelretch – san, mine's issei hyoudou, and back to the first topic, what kind of preposition, I hope it involves boobs and butt. " said issei excitedly with a little bit of drool coming from his mouth, completely forgot that he eyed zelretch suspiciously before.

" ho ho ho, sadly my request is not about women body part boyo, my preposition is about something life changing for you, hmmm what word to say about this….hmmmm" said zelretch with a hand tap in his chin to figure out what next word are.

" ah…. 'MIND BLOWING', that's the word, if you accept my request that's the kind of reaction you will get, so.. what you gonna say ?, you want to accept this old man request ?." Said zelretch with a smile.

" I admit you are some suspicious guy suddenly ask a request to a random guy like me on the street, but what life if don't have some adventure in it, yeah I'm gonna hear your request, but….. it better be decent, if not, I'm gonna kick your ass to the moon." Said issei with a grin.

After issei boastful declaration zelretch just grin that match issei, " ( hehe, he want's to kick me to the moon, quite funny actually because I already punch the moon back to it's place) " thought zelretch.

" okay boyo, my request is simple really, do you want to be my student " request zelretch with a serious face, this didn't go unnoticed by issei who suddenly tense and confuse after zelretch shift from giddy old man into serious demeanor in a second.

" oh… sorry, it seems that you confuse about my phrase, I said it again, do you want to study magic under tutelage of me? " said zelretch with a smile and the tensed atmosphere is gone just like that.

"hmmm sorry, did I hear it right, 'MAGIC' , as in plural 'MAGIC', people that shooting some fireball out his hand or control some element or teleportation

Some shit like that?" said issei incredulously while picking his ear.

" yes… some shit like that " reply zelretch seriously with a smile.

" damn… I must be idiot for considering your offer I seriously though it some kind of serious request, okay zelretch-san humor me with one magic that gonna make me 'MIND BLOWING' just like you said before " said issei with a mock glare and some kind of disappointment in his eye.

And after hearing what issei said zelretch suddenly grin and held his two hands in front of him and he clap.

*CLAP* *CLAP*

And with a blink of an eye the two of them suddenly shift to different location, and issei who the first time in his life to experiencing time-space magic immediately stumble and hurriedly grab some nearby fence.

" damn…[breath]…old..[breath]…man.. what did you do to me " said issei with a slight panting and a little panic in his eyes.

" you said you want me humor you with magic, that's what I do to you, take a look around you." Said zelretch while gesturing with his head that tell issei to look at his surrounding .

And issei just do as he told, at the first he look around confuse, and not long after he widening his eyes. What he realize now is that he and zelretch are not in the bridge near his home anymore, it seems he is in some kind of tower, and what more surprise him is that this tower is not some tower, it's the 'EIFFEL TOWER' in france.

" wha….thi….hoo…how " said issei stuttering while his eye still glued to the tower because his brain try to find a correct answer for his predicament.

" this… boyo is one of teleportation magic that invent by me, I called it 'Instant Transmission', I know… you want to tell me I'm not creative in naming and yes, I name my technique after goku technique. " said zelretch.

" you not inject me with some kind of hallucination drug is it? , because if you does it, It's not even funny. " said issei while looking at the tower and the busy street with excitement.

" no… I'm not inject you with any drug, so…. How do feel about the first time seeing and experiencing magic by yourself. " ask zelretch while leaning against one of the fence.

" it's simply wow… just wow….." issei said in awe and immediately he clasp his cheek with both his hands. " ok..you got my attention now zelretch-sa.. no.. sensei, when do we start." Said issei excitedly with a grin while looking at zelretch.

" we can start tonight boyo " said zelretch with a grin match of issei.

**1 WEEK LATER**

**( AT SOME SECLUDE FOREST IN KUOH )**

Issei currently is meditating while sitting cross leg in one of the boulder in the forest near waterfall, what he's doing is trying to gain control of his overflowing mana.

" gaaahhhh….. it really harder than I thought, watching magecraft through anime more easier than done it in real life, though from what zelretch-sense tell me a week ago, I suppose it's natural, because I already have overflowing magic circuit. " said issei while releasing tired sigh.

_**FLASHBACK A WEEK AGO **_

_**( THE NIGHT AFTER COMING HOME FROM PARIS )**_

We can see here issei sitting in the floor of his own room while zelretch put both his hand to issei back while standing.

What they doing is simply zelretch want to open issei magic circuit.

" now you ready boyo?... I must warn you, it will be hurt a lot, I mean a 'LOT'." Said zelretch with a threatening voice.

Issei while hearing this began shuddered a bit, of course issei already know this ritual will hurt his body a 'LOT', because zelretch already gave issei explanation about opening magic circuits do to user body.

" It's gonna be like someone burn my nerve system, of course, it gonna be hurt old man ?. " issei said with annoyed look to zelretch with zelretch reply with a smile.

And the ritual began, for issei, this is the first time he feels this kind of hurt, it feels like something burn from his entire body. ' hurt a lot he said ' issei thought sarcastically while enduring the pain.

' this is freaking crazy bitchin hella lot of pain ' issei though while struggling to keep conscious, and finally he gave up from the crazy pain and screaming like a mad dog, fortunately zelretch already place a bounded field around issei's room so his parents don't hear their son scream of agony.

And for god know how long the ritual has begun finally ended with issei laying in his front still feeling the repercussion of the ritual.

" damn old man, this is more intense and hurt more than I thought, I thought I'm going to die before," said issei still facepalming from the ground from exhaustion.

" ha ha ha, I think your pain is worth the prize no? " ask zelretch grinning to exhausted issei on the floor.

" so how was it old man, my magic circuit, is it good ? " said issei hopefully staring at zelretch, finally manage to lay on his back.

" unfortunately…" said zelretch trail of with a frown, and to issei watching the sudden change of zelretch expression, it means not good, and all hope for issei to learn magic is blown up in one night.

" it seems that I have no bad news for you, all I have is good news…. Tch" said zelretch while clicking his tongue with an annoyed look.

And to issei who finally manage to hear zelretch respond he struggle to move so he can strangle zelretch to die.

" DAMN YOUUUU…. OLD MAN…." Shouted issei still laying on the floor.

" ceeehhhh…. It seems you lucky boyo, though I already guess it before because the age of gods still continue in this world. " said zelretch with a sigh, " it seems your number of magic circuit is overwhelming to a border like it can explode at any moment, and so I take a liberty to seal some of your magic circuit so you don't go 'BOOM' the moment I open your magic circuit" said zelretch while rubbing his beard.

" are you for real? " ask issei with a wide eyes to zelretch while he replied with a nod and immediately issei paled after knowing he almost died gruesomely.

" mah…. Don't be too scared, I already said it to you before isn't it, all you need to do is learn to control the mana around you and od inside your body and you gonna be A- okay." Said zelretch reassuringly to which issei nodded reluctantly still unsure.

" mah… mah.. just believe this old man you gonna be alright, for now I want to tell you about your magic circuit, the number of your circuit is astounding, from what I count and it's absolutely correct is the number your circuit reach the number 287 circuit with each circuit regenerating od at the number 200 unit/each." State zelretch to issei who stared dumbly at zelretch.

" you must be confused again huh… if I'm going to make a comparison is if you had the same magic as emiya shirou, you can spam unlimited blade works for two weeks repeatedly. " explain zelretch to issei who finally understand the implication.

" okay… I got it, so when I'm gonna train my control ? " ask issei excitedly finally getting over the fact that he almost died before.

" no need to rush things, you can begin your intensive training in a seclude place in a forest that I found, but for tonight you just need to rest and read this book about runes that I found in your bookshelves." Said zelretch while tossing one of issei book to his head.

" where you get that book boyo?, because that book is one of advance rune technique for the aesir." Asked zelretch while pointing at the book at issei arm.

" hmmm this? " issei ask to which zelretch nod, " I got it from some perverted old bastard in the park long ago, he give me this book as a parting gift he said, now that you mention it, I never had any urge to read this book before." Said issei immediately sat down and look at the book with a frown.

'( that sneaky one-eyed old geezer )' thought zelretch with a grin while looking at issei book.

" you should read it, who knows what you can do with rune magic, but for now just read it to understand the gist of that book, so.. see you tomorrow boyo, I will meet you at the park in 8 am and I'm going to explain you everything about this world. " told zelretch and immediately disappear and issei just sigh and crawling to his own bed and began reading a book with a hint of excitement in his eyes.

_**FLASHBACK END.**_

Issei while still sitting in the bolder with one hand on his knee to hold his chin looking at the rune book in his other hand.

" damn… this brunhilde who wrote this book sounds awfully familiar, all the mystery and implication on Norse runes all easy to understand " Said issei while scratching his head and immediately his eyes widening in recognition of the name of the author of the book.

" of course… how could I forget about her, she is the wife of the king of warrior 'SIGURD', she is supposed to be one of the best Valkyrie in Valhalla, how can I forget her name when I busy myself reading all story about hero in the past, but damn….. this book must be precious treasure, better hide it better in home." Said issei immediately get up and sprint toward his home.

_**NIGHT**_

_**( NEAR ABANDON WAREHOUSE IN OUTSKIRT KUOH )**_

Sounds of battle ringing through the area, here we can see some sort of creature with a scorpion tail with a hulky body and a bull face with a snake tounge, this creature is one of stray devil class A named ' Kid Ding '.

While the opposite of this creature is a group of five cute teenagers with a leader with a bob cut dark hair wearing glasses with violet eyes, and this is sona sitri one of the heiress of the sitri clan who one of the 72 pillar devil who currently alive.

And to her right is a young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees, with split bangs and heterochromatic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye is sona 'queen' tsubaki shinra.

Behind tsubaki is a young girl with a predatory grin is tsubasa youra, one of sona 'rook', tsubasa is is a tall girl with blue, shoulder-length hair and matching eyes. She has the basic appearance of a tomboy and has a bishounen face.

To sona left is a white haired girl with a voluminous figure is momo hanakai one of sona 'bishop'.

And lastly is a girl behind momo is tomoe meguri one of sona 'knight', tomoe is a beautiful girl with shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair features swept bangs and a single strand of hair sticking out from the top.

Now, how this 5 cute girls in this confrontation with one of stray devil is an hour before sona got called by one of the dukes of the underworld, reporting a sight of a very wanted stray devil sighting in an area near kuoh.

The reason Kid **( A/N : I decide to call him kid because it mouthful to write all of his name hahaha ) **was a very wanted man because he love to kill innocent people and some devil and the reason he do that is because he was joking, though because of that he decide to rename himself to Kid Ding.

" gahahahaha…. You, 5 little bitches, think you can match me " Kid said narrowing his eyes to 5 girls in front of him and immediately he began laughing like he hearing the best joke ever. " hahahahaa I'm kidding guys…..of course you five posses a bigger threat to this great me." Said Kid in jokingly manner while holding his stomach because of laughter.

" damn… sona-san… I can't stand this guy without my body cringe in his lame-ass humor " said tsubasa with one of her eyebrow twitching.

" yeah.. sona-san, besides we already fighting this guy nearly 1 hour, '1 HOUR' sona-san we were forced to hear his lame-ass joke," said tomoe shouting with two of her fist throw in the air.

" Sadly I have to agree with both of them sona, we need to beat him fast so we can definitely get rest back home. " said tsubaki agreed with two of her peerage while the last one just nodded in agreement.

" Normally, I would agree with all of you guys, but you must realize that this guy just playing with us since the beginning " said sona with a frown while the just grimace in understanding.

And immediately all five of them ready their stance against kid to engage in combat again.

And sona immediately let her wing grow and take the aerial advantage and with both of her palm in front of her, she shouted** 'WATER SERPENT' **and immediately magic circle appear in front of her and shooting to what appears a dragon in a water form.

The water dragon immediately circling around kid to lock him and trying to suffocate him at the same time, while kid still struggling to get free tsubaki and tomoe immediately move at fast speed and stab kid with their respective weapon while tsubaki use naginata, tomoe use katana.

And finally, after the two girl stab kid tsubasa jump high in the air bringing a big boulder that she found in the area and immediately with a scream that made queen of amazon feel threatening she immediately slam it to kid body and what follows is momo chanting some spell and immediately lightning began gathering around her and morph into one tiny ball in the hand of momo.

" guys get out of the guy, I'm going to use my spell, '**Lightning Ball**' " momo yelled to all of her friend's and immediately throw the ball of lightning in her hand, and combination of water dragon and lightning spell is quite terrifying, the lightning immediately merge with the water dragon and what follows was scream of agony from kid.

After a few minutes after momo throws her spell all of sona peerage regrouping a few meters in front of kid roasted body.

" did we get him? " ask tomoe.

" I think we got him," said tsubasa panting while catching her breath.

" don't let your guard down, even if we manage to beat him, we need to stay vigilance," said sona while adjusting her glasses and the other's nodded.

" so… sona-san, how we supposed to proceed from he-guahh" momo didn't have time to finish her sentence because her body immediately launches to nearby tree like a rag doll.

For a moment sona have a bewilderment expression and a second later turn to hate and immediately chant a water spell at kid who kicks momo on the gut before.

But before magic seals fully manifested in her hand, she immediately got elbow in the gut by kid and desperately trying to grasp what air left in her lung and fall to her knees.

Fortunately, before kid trying slam sona with both his hand he got stop or rather got stab in his right hand and another stab in his left leg by enraged tsubaki and tomoe.

Kid just merely grinned like the stab didn't matter to him and shifted his position to his right while the sword and naginata still stab in his body, he forms a fist in his left hand and slammed it to tsubaki face and shove it to the ground and make a crack on the ground.

And immediately he bends his right leg like a wrestler and grabs tomoe neck by his thigh and while at it he block a full-force punch by tsubasa with his right hand or whatever left at his right hand because a hole that been made by tsubaki naginata.

But kid still grinned wickedly with the situation he currently in " hehe…. I thought you 5 bitches can give me a new inspiration for my next joke, I really hope for another idea for my next joke not because this situation is currently a joke to me hehehehe" said kid while still holding tsubasa hand and choking tomoe with his thigh.

Sona just grimaces at the proclamation and glaring hatefully at the stray who merely laughing in return.

Not long after kid grab tsubasa with his two hands and throw it to his back and her body slammed at the wall behind while slamming his body to the ground with tomoe still stuck in his thigh.

" gaaahhhh " said tomoe still trying to free herself from his thigh grab because it nearly makes her unconscious, " to..mo…ee " said sona while panting with her hands still grab at her stomach.

And not long after tomoe lost her conscience and kid immediately back up and facing sona next.

" now… high-class bitches… last word ? " said kid grinning while cracking his knuckles and slowly approaching a kneeling sona.

'_shit', _thought sona.

And just about a few steps from sona kid immediately stop and look behind sona with narrowed eyes.

Sona who surprises by kid reaction slowly turns her gaze to her back just to see nothing but not a sec later she hear footstep or rather the sound of someone running.

'_is it another enemy ?, oh for the love of maou I hope it's not an enemy or innocent bystander.' _ Thought sona.

After a moment of silence between sona and kid the sounds of someone running to their location stop or rather disappear.

'_must be my imagination'. _kid thought and continue his silent yet fearful walk to battered sona.

And just about a few feet from sona a loud 'BANG' and 'CRASH' and a **[BOOST]** sound resonate the area and kid immediately look up at the warehouse ceiling and just to his surprise he sees someone jump at him.

Because kid seems to surprise at the sudden situation he doesn't put up a better guard at his face and lo and beholds, kid face suddenly gets palm with a red gauntlet who looks like dragon claw pummel his face and send him flying and crash into the nearby wall.

At first sona seemed surprise because someone can send some A stray devil with one punch and immediately turn to shock because she recognizes her savior.

And with a slightly shaky and dry voice she called the name of her savior with a whispered voice yet it seems everyone near the area can hear it, " Hyoudo…kun ".

* * *

**Okay… sorry guys for the late update, because if I want to make this story better I need to research some hero and their personality to work on this series.**

**And another thing is because of the goddamn FGO mobile game hehehe.**

**And do you guys like the pacing in this story? Or the pacing is to slow?**

**Don't forget to tell me in the review later.**

**And I know it may sounds like overuse excuse, but if you guys seemed dissatisfied about misspelled word, it was because English are my third or not fourth language in my country.**

**I may be confident in my English but not so confident when I put in into writing context.**

**So if I had some wrong choice of word or anything, please…don't hesitate to remind me in the review or PM so I can improve into a better writer.**

**And just for you curious guys I already considered a few servants that will be summoned**

**Saber : 1. Mordred 2. musashi miyamoto or nero ( I already consider to nero be summoned as caster because of FGO and no change of personality but…yeah, I still considered it for now.)**

**Archer : 1. ? 2. Oda nobunaga**

**Lancer : 1. Cu chulainn ( my bro in UBW and FGO of course I involved him in my story hahaha.) 2. Artoria pendragon **

**Rider : 1. Astolfo 2. Achilles ( still doubt my decision for this, probably change in the future if I or you reader decide against it)**

**Caster : 1. Tamamo (?) 2. ?**

**Assassins : 1. ? 2. ?**

**Berserker : 1. Nightingale 2. Mama raiko**

**Ruler : 1. Jeanne ( obviously hehe )**

**Avenger : 1. ?**

**Well at least this is servant that I considered to summon by issei in this fanfic. **


	4. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF HIGH SCHOOL DXD AND FATE STAY NIGHT, THE 2 SERIES BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE AUTHORS.**

'TALKING' PEOPLE

'_THINKING' PEOPLE_

'**TALKING' DDRAIG**

'_**THINKING' DDRAIG**_

**AND WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE IS NEW CHAPTER**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2.**

"hyoudou…kun" sona said half whispered and half surprised.

"ah…yo… Souna-senpai. just wait a minute. I'm gonna finish this dude in a minute." Said Issei nonchalantly to Sona and he immediately turns his attention to the rubbles in front of him.

And not a sec later Kid jump from the rubble to Issei position with a bloodshot eye, it seems Kid lost all of his reasoning because of the punch, and now Kid merely hang on his battle instinct.

"ok…let's go Ddraig," Issei said while punching his hands together while his face shows a grin.

"**ok partner, let's crush this clown" **sounds from issei gauntlet who now identified as Ddraig answer.

"Souna-senpai….? You better get all your people out to a safe place, because I still don't know how to hold back yet." Issei said not bothering look at Sona while preparing a Karate stance.

Sona still looks unsure to leave all stray devil matter only can reluctantly nodded her head and go to unconscious Tsubaki and Tomoe and immediately grab them and prepare to retreat to a safe place not before giving Issei one last glance.

"stay safe Hyoudo-Kun," said sona and jump to a safe place immediately.

"you betcha" replied issei and immediately he jumps to Kid and thrusts his fist only to be meet with Kid fist and creates a shockwave.

_**WITH SONA AND HER PEERAGE.**_

While Issei fighting with kid at high speed, Sona and her peerage looking at a safe distance with Tsubasa and Momo who just regain their consciousness.

"wow.," said Tsubasa who just regain her conscious looking at Issei fighting with the stray devil with amazement in her voice.

"yeah wow.," said Sona while casting a healing spell to Tsubaki and Tomoe.

"Are you sure he is a human Sona-san, the way he moves almost on par with knight piece." Analyze Momo while looking at the fight.

"I'm not so sure anymore, I think he uses some kind of strange magic to strengthen himself looking at the strange-looking circuit at his body, for now, we just stay here at the sideline and provide backup if necessary," said Sona.

"yes" replied Momo and Tsubasa.

_**BACK WITH ISSEI.**_

"This_ guy though as rock, no matter where I hit whether his vital or not he's still coming like a rabies dog," _thought Issei while still lock on combat with Kid.

"_**yeah..what do you expect, he already lost all of his reasoning after you hit him hard in the head before." **_Explain Ddraig.

"_so you saying this guy fighting like a rabies dog because after I punch him in the head all of his brain function dead isn't it?" _asked issei while dodging a left hook from Kid and immediately Issei responds with an uppercut and thrust his palm into Kid chest.

"_**if I'm guessing correctly which is always, the moment you punch him with force like that his brain immediately registered you as a threat and immediately shut down all of his reasoning, I mean..c'mon look at that guy he's already lost all of his humanity the moment he killed his peerage king, and he infected with whatever dark miasma that changes his body into that bull." **_Deduce Ddraig while Issei jumps to dodge the huge container Kid throw at him.

"_ok…so…no holding back now." _said issei while steady himself after the jump.

"_**yeah no holding back, and…you can try 'that' technique you practice with, not every day you can test it with a living target."**_ Said Ddraig.

"_ooohhh…'that' technique huh, well.. I guess your right, prepare the juice Ddraig." _Command Issei to Ddraig with a grin.

"_**already on it, now go kick his ass partner," **_said Ddraig while the green jewel in Issei gauntlet began shining bright.

**[BOOST]**

the moment Issei hears the sound he immediately launched himself into Kid and grab Kid head with his two hands and slam it against his knee and the result of that is Kid can't even control his balance and immediately drop on his knees.

**[BOOST]**

But Issei still not letting Kid rest and grab his face and immediately launch his right-hand cover in sacred gear into Kid stomach.

**[BOOST]**

After got that stomach punch Kid immediately spat a bit off blood and his instinct keeps telling him to run away from this monster in front of him.

**[BOOST]**

And Issei immediately kicks Kid body into a few meters in front of him and Issei immediately reposition his right fist in front of him.

"Alright, I think it's enough boost to use this technique in a small environment." Said Issei and immediately after that in front of his right fist manifest a ball of red light.

And the people who watch the red light manifest in front of Issei's arm knew that despite the ball who size like tennis ball contain a large amount of mana and this makes people from Sona peerage who also a magician shivered a bit of the mana density in that light.

And after gathered enough energy the red ball began floating steadily in front of issei meanwhile issei immediately retract his right fist and gathered all of his energy into his right hand.

"you better got into defense, because if not you will be destroyed, dude." Said issei to kid who readies to defense and immediately after that issei thrust his fist into the ball of light and shout.

'**DRAGON BLASTER'**

The moment Issei fist punch the ball, the ball transforms into a red beam and immediately shoot into Kid who look ready to run because defense is simply impossible at this point and.

'boom'

After the beam got in contact with Kid, the beam immediately explodes with a radiant red light that illuminates the entire warehouse.

And after the lights dim down everyone in the area can see not only kid got erase from existence but half of the warehouse goes down with Kid.

"oops's…guess I overdid it huh.." said Issei while scratching back of his head.

"yeah..you really overdid it huh..hyoudou-kun". Said Sona walking to Issei.

"iyaaahhh…you think this gonna be a problem tomorrow?" said Issei pointing toward half of the warehouse he destroyed with his thumb.

"I don't think it's gonna be a problem," said Sona while adjusting her glasses while Issei raises one of his eyebrows because of sona's statement.

"How so?" asked Issei to sona.

"The moment my peerage going on a stray hunt, I already contact a 'cleaner' team to take care of all damage." Said Sona.

"hooohhh, 'cleaner' team?, really?, why not damage control?" asked Issei a teasing smirk.

"don't ask me, my sister name it," said Sona not taking the bait of Issei teasing.

"now I believe you have some explaining to do hyoudou-kun?" asked Sona.

"yeah, I believe I do, but first we need to get out of this place, I need some caffeine as well." Said Issei while gesturing Sona group to the outside of the warehouse.

* * *

_**A few moments later (in the same café Issei and Sona first meeting)**_

After Issei and Sona group arrive at the café they immediately grab two square tables at the end of the café for a private talk.

"now I believe we already at the safe place, care to tell me what are you hyoudou-kun?" said sona immediately after all of their order on the table.

"what do you mean what are me? Obviously, I'm 100% human guarantee, surely you can feel it don't you Souna-san, cause you are the devil and something like that." Said Issei to Sona who widening her eye and all of her peerage looking at Issei warily the moment their race been found out.

But a sec later she regains her composure and looking at Issei with calculate stare "hoohh, so you know what we are, now tell me Hyoudou-kun, how long do you know about supernatural world in general" said Sona.

"sigh….to be honest, I just know all of the supernatural things a week ago," said Issei with a sigh while Sona eye-widening in realization.

"wait, if you said a week ago, is that the day you brought me to this café?" said Sona and immediately avert her eyes at Issei realize what her words mean and all of her peerage looking at her with a sly smirk.

"oohhoohh…I don't know our Sona has a gal to going on a date behind our back, I wonder what Serafall-sama reaction when she hears about this, uufuffu." Said Tsubaki with a teasing smirk while the other of her peerage giggling.

"hmmm, to be precise when I got home after I meet you Souna-senpai." Said Issei not caring for the atmosphere and continue his drink.

Sona immediately straight her back the moment conversation back in place and regain her stoic face while all of her peerages still giggling at sona immediately shut up after sona stern gaze aim at them, Issei can only smile wryly at the group interaction.

And thus Issei began explaining everything to Sona, when he met an ancient vampire name Zelretch and about the transportation spell Zelretch show Issei until the moment Zelretch take Issei under his wing and explain to Issei how supernatural world work, though Issei still not going to tell them everything about heroic spirit and many much more secret he hears from Zelretch, such as god's demise, etc.

"I can't believe it, there's an ancient vampire in my territory and I don't receive any report about him," said Sona with a frown.

"nahh…you have nothing to worry about him Souna-san, that old vamps not going to be a problem for you, though I can't say about his habit of pranking people he deemed necessary," said Issei annoyed because he remembered how many times in a week he got pranked by that troll.

"pranked?" Sona asked while tilting her head in confusion because all of her knowledge about the vampire is all of them all prideful and arrogant individual.

"yeah pranked, though I recommend you not meeting him, for your sanity that is," said Issei.

"owch…how can you badmouthing your esteemed teacher in front of your friend's boyo." Said someone in a table beside the group and Sona group immediately alarmed by it while Issei just annoyed at the sound.

"speak of the vampire and he will appear, everyone, I introduce you to my magic teacher, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg." Said Issei while pointing his thumb at the vampire.

Said vampire just ignore rude introduction from Issei and get up from his seat to find a nearby free sit nearby the group with a polite smile.

"a pleasure to meet you Sitri heiress," said Zelretch to Sona while Issei just raises an eyebrow at the name but just decide to ask questions later.

"a pleasure is mine, now can I have your reason for an ancient vampire such as yourself coming to this territory own by Sitri and Gremory?" said Sona while adjusting her glasses and her expression change into business mode.

"no reason," said Zelretch easily which makes one of Sona delicate eyebrow to twitch.

"please answer my question seriously, the fact that uninvited guests from different supernatural race sneaking into this territory enough to cause an alarmed." Said Sona sternly.

"'sigh'…you are no fun, though if I want to give you my reason for being here is because I'm bored," said Zelretch with a grin which now all of sona delicate eyebrow twitching and a sound of annoyed growl come from Issei.

"Please.. I ask for one last time, what are **'you'** doing in devil territory" said Sona while empathizing the word 'you' in the conversation.

"haaahhh…fine, though my reason for being here is true because of boredom, and the second reason is I want to find a promising student to nurture while I alleviating my boredom in the proses, 2 birds in 1 stone right, I get a student and I manage to alleviate my boredom in the process, hahaha" said Zelretch while laughing.

"so… I suspect hyoudou here is a student that you decide to nurture?" asked Sona.

"yes" replied Zelretch with a nod.

And thus began a conversation between Sona and Zelretch though 'conversation' is not a correct word to describe it, 'interrogation' is the right word because all of the questions Sona throws at Zelretch.

"This_ gotta be a long night" _though Issei with a sigh.

"_**I have to agree with you, partner" **_replied Ddraig to Issei mind.

* * *

_**LATE NIGHT AFTER MEETING WITH SONA AND ZELRETCH.**_

We can see Issei just arrived in his home with a tired sigh because he got drag in conversation.

"I'm home," Said Issei to everyone in his home.

""welcome home"" replied Issei's father and mom.

And Issei immediately releases all of his shoes and place it on the shelves and began walking into the living room and he can see his father sitting in one of the sofas reading a book and his mother still in a business suit, wearing an apron.

"oh good timing Issei, mom just finish cooking dinner," said Issei's father.

Issei's father, Hyoudou Isshin or Isshin for short is a tall, muscular man with spiky black hair and brown eyes. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks, and as one of the university professor in kuoh university, he usually wore a white casual t-shirt and brown leather pants while he is home and when he's going to lecture he wore a black suit with a blue necktie.

And issei mother, Hyoudou Shizuka or Shizu for short is a fairly tall and busty woman with long, black hair that reaches her shins, sticks out at her neck and falls over her shoulders and purple eyes, her job is as everyone can guess by the business suit is Shizuka the owner of several traditional restaurant and hotel across Japan by the name of 'Inari CO.'.

So yeah, Issei's family is loaded but his parents decide to live in a normal house in kuoh so they can teach Issei how to live moderate.

And a few minutes later all of the occupant in the house already sitting in dinner table to eat and Isshin decide to open a conversation after they finish eating.

"so…son.. tomorrow we go to Kyoto" Isshin suddenly announce to Issei who look confused.

"why the rush old man, do mom have another business attend?" ask Issei.

"no Issei, we going to meet your grandmother, she tells us to meet her in one of her house in Kyoto." Said Shizu which Issei replied with another frown and confusion.

"I don't remember I'm having a grandmother, in fact aside from aunt Miya I don't even remember we having another relative." Said Issei.

"' sigh'…I guess this will come sooner or later, I just don't expect to come this soon" Isshin muttered under his breath but Issei still hearing it and become curious and look at his mother for an explanation.

"hmmm… how do we say it.. ah…we know Issei" said Shizu immediately.

"know what?" asked Issei.

"We already know you finally open your magic energy and sacred gear son," said Shizu with a smile and Issei just sit there with wide eyes speechless being found out and confuse why his parent know all of the magic stuff.

"you must know that me and your mother not exactly normal either," said Isshin with a smirk.

"so… you guys already aware of the supernatural world before?" said Issei.

"yes, and for your information, we do have a large of the relative, but I already cut ties with them because they are a bit 'koo-koo'" said Issei father with a laugh while Issei mom just covers her mouth with her hand and let out a soft giggle.

"fufu… that's one way of putting them, but for your curiosity, I'm a former Valkyrie" said Shizu and immediately a magic circle appear under her legs and moving up and immediately Shizu appearance change.

While Shizu still has the same appearance before the difference in her hair and eyes, her hair changes into platinum blonde and her eyes change into the color blue ocean.

"well, that does explain while my hair gradually turns white and my eyes are blue, must be inherited from you mom," said Issei with a sheepish smile while scratching back of his head and Shizu just smile warmly at her son reply.

"well that leave me last huh," said Isshin with a smile and immediately he place his hand into his left and immediately a space beside Isshin distorted and his hand going into the distorted space and get out with a katana on hand and Issei eyes widened in surprise while muttered 'storage magic' but Isshin still hear it and smile wryly.

"no..it's not so grandiose as storage magic it's just some of the spatial magic that's all and this katana is my partner in crime name Engetsu" explain Isshin.

"what's the difference" asks Issei because he still a newbie in all of this magic stuff.

"well, the difference is storage magic can stuff all of your stuff in another dimension with infinity amount depend on user magic energy while spatial magic just more simple grab and go, an easy explanation is I can manipulate space location at will a simple example is I just tag my magical energy into engetsu and I place it in the basement, and when I require combat I can just open a space and grab engetsu in basement and store it back into basement as well, understand" explain Isshin which Issei nodded his head in understanding.

"good, now where are we..ah, about me, I'm known as Japanese no.1 swordsman and another title that people most familiar with are Japanese sword saint." Said Isshin while Issei seemed surprised that his goofy old man receives such title as a saint.

"Are you sure other people not blind old man, really, a saint? Isn't it you that encourage me into forming a harem and you even go so far to ask me to recommend you a new eroge game and porn" said Issei with 'seriously' face.

"Why you little brat!" shout Isshin and immediately jump at Issei with a flying kick and immediately Issei got into defense position and began an animated fight between a dad and a son while Shizu just softly giggles at her family antics.

And after another couple of minute bonding between dad and son immediately they go into their room to begin packing for a trip to Kyoto.

_**MORNING AT HYOUSOU RESIDENCE.**_

Issei and his father begin packing all of their stuff into the SUV and after they finish packing they immediately got in the car with Isshin in the wheel, shizu in the passenger seat beside him and Issei behind him.

"so…son? Did you already tell your vampire teacher about our family sudden vacation" asked Isshin.

"yeah I already tell him last night, and how do you even know that I have a vampire as a magic teacher." Said Issei.

"hahaha….when you have enough experience in the field like me, you bound to have a few tricks from your sleeves to use in different situations." Said Isshin with a laugh and immediately start the car and goes on their merry way to Kyoto.

* * *

_**KYOTO (8 HOURS LATER)**_

After the long tiring journey, the Hyoudou family has, they finally arrived at a Nishijin area where all of the scenery looks like coming from the Edo era.

And after a few minutes asking a local about Issei's grandma because Issei forgets the road address.

they finally found it and the house look traditional with a wide-open area with a koi pool in the front with a stone path leading into the front door and of course, all of the houses use a sliding door and in the back, Issei can see a hallway that connects to a what seems like a dojo. **(A/N: basically look like shirou house, and it's really hard to describe because of my limited vocabulary hahaha.)**

Isshin immediately gets out of the car and immediately knocks on the front door.

'knock' 'knock'

"hello….is anybody home, mom!, Lita!, Emma!, anybody who is in this home please come out and help me unpack all the baggage please." Shout Isshin tiredly while his hand still knocking on the door.

And not long after they hear a loud sound of footsteps coming from behind the door and from the sound of it looks like someone running to the front door and immediately the front door slammed open with a 'bam'.

And Issei can see the occupant who open the door and the word cute don't do it justice because of the appearance of a loli golden hair and matching color big round eyes wearing a Miko outfit and tall geta with white tabi looking at Isshin and Shizu with a wide smile and launch into them.

"Isshin-san, Shizu-san welcome, it's been a long time since Kunou sees you guys," said a girl who name Kunou while she snuggles her head at Issei's parents.

"_**partner, this girl is a yokai a kitsune to be ex-, oi are you hearing me partner," **_asked Ddraig to issei who still staring at kunou.

"_she's adorable, waa- damn, I'm not a lolicon." _though Issei while shaking his head in denial.

"_**yeah sure keep telling yourself that partner, BTW do you hear what I say before."**_ Said Ddraig.

"_yeah-yeah, she's a kitsune yokai, but still adorable nevertheless," _said Issei to Ddraig via mind link and the later only respond with a sigh.

"'_**sigh', I don't know how I want to be proud of you or want to smack you in the head, and lastly they are multiple magic signatures in this house, from what I can tell from the signature is about 3 valkyries in there and one of them is ridiculously strong and another one is a kitsune yokai who if I have to guess is this girl parent." **_Said Ddraig.

"_guhehehehe, another kitsune with fluffy ears and Valkyries you say, I think I'm about to enter the heaven than some grandma's house" _replied Issei to Ddraig with a little bit of drool and a perverted smile in his face.

While Issei still involves in conversation with his sacred gear Isshin with his wife decides to ignore Issei and engage Kunou in conversation.

"it has been a long time since the last time we saw you Kunou-chan if I'm not wrong the last time me and my husband saw you are 2 years ago while you still 7 years old," said Shizu with a smile and patting Kunou head.

"yeah it has, btw what happens to that guy," said Kunou while pointing toward Issei who currently looks like retarded chicken because he keeps nodding his head in conversation with his sacred gear.

"Ummm… that guy you pointing is, unfortunately, our son, I wonder where I'm wrong when raising him" said Isshin shaking his head with an exasperated sigh.

"It's was all your fault all along dear, It's because you encourage his perverted hobby he become like this, I just hope Issei doesn't grow up into a sexual offender." Said Shizu while smacking Isshin's head with her palm.

"best get going inside, Kunou-chan, if you're here then Yasaka must be here right." Said Shizu grabbing Kunou's hand and going inside the home.

"oi…stupid son, I'm going inside with your mom, you better come back from your degenerate mind now or I'll leave you" shout Isshin to Issei who immediately stop from his inner conversation.

_**INSIDE ISSEI GRANDMA HOUSE.**_

_**(INSERT OST ALTER SABER VS BERSERKER HEAVEN'S FEEL 2)**_

Right know Issei seriously in deep trouble, because currently sitting inside the house is two of extremely beautiful and gorgeous woman, in his front left is a woman who looks like in her middle twenties with a long straight silver hair into her back with blue eyes with a serene smile and moderate not so big oppai is Issei grandma who introduces herself as Brynhildr or Brunhilde for easier pronunciation, and now she currently wearing a kimono with a blue color and a flower pattern

Yeah the same Brynhildr who appear in Volsunga saga, the king of warriors Sigurd who slay the dragon Fafnir.

And the other women with a great 'bazoongas' who introduce herself as Yasaka is Kunou mother, and damn that golden hair and erotic aura this woman spread and what she currently wearing is not help at all for a young healthy hormonal teenager like Issei.

'gulp', Issei can't help but gulping the moment all of the occupant in this house gather in the living room, for a starter is about Issei's eyes who lockdown to staring contest with Yasaka oppai and that did not go unnoticed by the woman in question.

She merely smirks at Issei's direction and crosses her arm under her bust to make the bundle of joy jiggle happily.

'gulp', another gulp from Issei, though this time is accompanied by a little of blood coming from his nose.

The other occupant in the room seems not realized what's happening around Issei and Yasaka or they decide to ignore it, and Yasaka decides to take the next step to an aroused Issei.

"now boy, do you like what you see hmmm-." Said Yasaka seductively while continue to jiggle her oppai and which Issei replied by nodded his head vigorously.

"how about touching them, I don't mind if you are the one to touch it." Seduce Yasaka again and Issei immediately stands up from his sitting position and walk tall and proudly into Yasaka and gain confuse stare by the other people in the room.

And after Issei arrives in front of Yasaka he Immediately does the perfect knighthood bow with his left knee still standing and his right fist goes into his heart and his head do a half bow.

"my lady Yasaka, can you give a privilege to this humble peasant to touch the glorious masterpiece people called 'oppai'." Said Issei with a serious and cool demeanor though it gets ruined because the blood in his nose falls even faster that rival the Niagara falls.

_**(end ost)**_

To say everybody in the room surprised was an understatement, Shizu hung her head down in shame because of the fierce piercing disapproval glare from Brunhilde or just because of her son behavior though it probably both.

The Other 2 girl in the room who name Lita and Emma look petrified and a little disgust at Issei bold request, in their head Issei look like someone with proper behavior and a good look at first glance, and they didn't even guess that he was turned out to be a pervert.

Isshin has the most different expression at the same time, at first he seemed proud of his son's bold request and at the second he feels petrified of what Brunhilde gonna do to him knowing that he doesn't teach his son properly.

Kunou immediately got angry and immediately stand in between Issei and Yasaka.

"get away from my mother you pervert." Shout Kunou with both of her hands wide open while Issei looks hurt at Kunou who called him a pervert.

"I'm not a perverted kid," said Issei.

"How can someone like you who casually ask my mother to let her breast to be touch by you not a pervert." Replied Kunou still glaring at Issei.

"that because I'm a pervert hero and one of a kind or supposed to be, still make my way to make my dream come true though." Said Issei sounding proud at his proclamation and that makes Kunou take a step back petrified while Yasaka giggles, Shizu just sigh at his son antics, Isshin rolled in the floor laughing his ass off, and Brunhilde smile began twitching.

And Immediately Brunhilde's gaze falls into her son-in-law who laughing on the floor and she immediately coughs in her hand to gain anyone's attention.

"Issei..my grandson, while your dream is a little bit offensive to many people," she said while casting a side glance at Isshin who immediately flinch.

"this time I have another topic to tell you about our family history," Brunhilde said and Issei immediately sits down in his former place.

"what tradition gra..ndma" said Issei still tasting the word grandma to someone who looks so young.

Brunhilde just softly smiling at his grandson awkwardly calling her grandma and began her story.

"you must know my legend like Issei?" asked Brunhilde to issei who nodded at the question.

"Yeah, I already read a different version of it, what I want to know is Siegfried and Sigurd the same person?" asked Issei curiously.

"yeah, many people this day think of them the same person because the two of them from the same country and their name is almost identical, but to answer your question is no, their not the same person". Said Brunhilde while shaking her head.

"I believe you read all of our legend bases on William Morris poem right?" asked Brunhilde to which Issei nodded again.

"yeah, William morris poem is the closest to the truth of what happen back then, the difference is, however, Siegfried timeline is supposedly 100 years after my Sigurd past away, and Siegfried is me and Sigurd son my dear Issei." Reveal Brunhilde and Issei eyes widen in surprise at revelation.

"well, Siegfried doesn't know my real Identity because I use name Solveig when I'm giving birth and raised him, I think most people this day thinking him and my Sigurd the same person is because of me naming him Siegfried in high german accent and can be pronounced Sigurd in old Norse dialect hehehe" said Brunhilde a little bit embarrass at her little blunder.

Issei can only open his mouth forming an 'o' at the information.

"wait, you said Sigurd and Sigfried's era have a century distance if what you said about Siegfried is true then how can your only child upbringing 100 years later after Sigurd, and for all I know human doesn't live that long." Said Issei confuse at the time gap.

"that..my dear Issei, is because I'm in stasis condition after Lord Odin punish me because of my disobedience again the Norse law." Explain Brunhilde.

"The real reason for my punishment is because I go on a warpath to kill a witch name 'Grimhild' for putting a love spell to Sigurd so he can marry her daughter." Continue Brunhilde with venom in her voice at the witch name.

"And after hearing about Sigurd married to another woman I was devastated and lost all of my energies to live so I just stay at my home in Hindfell for about a week without any contact to outside world and I barely eat anything, and after a week my brother, Guttorm come to visit me and began angry at my explanation to why I was so devastated and Immediately go into Sigurd castle and demand him a duel for betraying my trust and heart." Said Brunhilde with a solemn expression and the other occupant in the room can only silently listening to the tragic story of the hero of the past.

"and Sigurd with his pride and his moniker as king of warriors can't stand down a duel with honor and he accepted my brother challenge and fight in the nearby hill at his castle with so many eyewitnesses including his new soon to be wife Gudrun, and different from poem write by William Morris, where my brother kill the sleeping Sigurd in his room and got stabbed in the back by Sigurd in dying moment, though the result is still the same because the 2 of them receive grave injury and died immediately after the battle and what makes my heart broken and angry tat that witch is because the last word that coming from Sigurd breath is Gudrun and not me, that also proves how strong the spell that witch cast to Sigurd." Said Brunhilde while leaking a little bit of killing intent.

And everybody in the room immediately shivers at the killing intent but continue silent while Kunou already hugs her mother tightly, Shizu just comes over Brunhilde side and place her hand in Brunhilde's shoulder to calm her down.

"Mother, if this is hard for you, you can stop now, we already understand how hard your life in the past." Said Shizu to Brunhilde.

"thank you..I'm fine now my dear daughter, I'm sorry for sidetracking, the purpose for I want to calling all of your family to come over as soon as possible because of this." Said Brunhilde while facing both of her palms in the air and immediately bright blue light covers the room.

And what appears to be of a sword or some kind appear in Brunhilde's hands.

Issei couldn't take his eye of the sword at all, it feels like the sword resonate with his soul, and Issei felt pity about the condition about the sword suddenly, while the sword look intimidating with a blood-red color if not for the fact that the sword looks broken and fallen part drop at the table Issei can tell that this sword will give a terrible feeling to whoever looks at this sword.

Issei subconsciously moves closer to the sword and waste no time to touch it, and the moment Issei hand made contact with the sword the area around Issei immediately cover in white light.

The moment white light began to disappear Issei found himself in what appears to be the top of the hill and he can see one man sitting in 1 big rock looking at the sun alone.

Strangely enough, he has silver spiky hair who direct toward the front with blue eyes and a black mask that cover all of his faces with the exception only eyes can be seen.

And as seem the man sense Issei approaching he immediately turns his gaze to Issei and immediately the masked disappear and what behind those mask surprise Issei.

"_holy damn, even as a guy I have to admit he is the definition on handsome, even if someone tells me that this guy is the first handsome guy in history I think I'm going to believe it." _Though Issei.

"_**you really like to think something dumb at the serious moment huh partner" **_replied Ddraig to Issei who ignore his comment and continue to stare the strange man in front of him.

"you know it's rude to stare at people to long right." Said the man with a smile to which Issei Immediately regain his composure and scratch back his head and say 'sorry'.

"Nah, it's okay, I believe you have a question as to why you being here right?" the man asked Issei to which he immediately nodded.

"actually I'm only planning to bring Brynhild here because in the last dying moment I manage to slip a few of my soul with a rune spell to the sword so I can properly apologize to Brynhild, but the condition to active the spell is the sword needs to be touch or near my blood descendant." Explain Sigurd.

"so…I'm sorry to say that I don't expect you to be here, but what done is done, and I have a few advice for you and that can wait for a minute, isn't that right?, Brynhild?" said Sigurd looking behind Issei shoulder and they can see Brynhild standing there looking at the ground and her hands grab tightly the side of her yukata.

Sigurd immediately stands up and walks slowly towards Brunhilde and places his hands to Brunhilde's shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm not asking for forgiveness my dear Brynhild, because I know what I have done to you is unfixable." Said Sigurd with a sad smile and Brunhide lifted her head to face Sigurd.

Issei can see a tear falling in his grandma's cheek, but in his heart, he actually feels hurt at this situation, so he decides to sit at the rock Sigurd sit before and let two legends behind him talk.

**A Moment Later**

Issei feels someone tap his shoulder and look at behind him and see a smiling Sigurd and Brunhilde.

"so… I take it you guys done with the talking?" asked Issei.

"yes my grandson, I believe I already tell my dear Brynhild what I want to say before I died." Replied Sigurd.

"good for you guys then, you guys need disclosure after what happened to your legend." Said Issei smiling at the two.

"yes, I believe your right, but I still have a few advice for you,hmmm..rather than the advice I believe I want to talk with my grandson before the times is up." Said Sigurd.

"yes, grandpa." Replied Issei with a smile that makes Brunhilde and Sigurd chuckle.

"From what I heard from Brynhild, you aspire to be a hero?" asked Sigurd to which Issei nodded.

"then you must know that every hero at least encountered one tragedy in their lives, are you ready to face it and come triumph over it in the end." Asked Sigurd seriously.

"I don't think I ever ready to face any tragedy that falls for me and never will." Said Issei with a sad smile.

"good, and then you will make a fine hero someday, and if you ever encountered a tragedy, I can only give you two pieces of advice and that is to 'believe in your heart' and 'do the right thing'." Said Sigurd while placing his hand on his grandson shoulder to which Issei replied with a smile and a nod.

"and that is what I expect from my grandson." Said Sigurd with a smile and immediately he notices the space in this inner world began to collapse.

"I believe my time is over, you two will go back to your realm, and goodbye my dear Brynhild." Said Sigurd and Immediately the light began to indulge the area and both Issei and Brunhilde find themselves come back to the present time.

The all occupant in the room didn't know what happens in the light because to them it's only a second pass, and when they look at a smiling Issei and tearful yet happy smile from Brunhilde they knew something happens in that light.

"hmmmm, can somebody explain to us what is going on, and why are you crying Brunhilde?" surprisingly it's Yasaka who asked both Issei and Brunhilde.

"it's a rather long story and I think I explain to you guys later and now I just need to sleep to clear my mind." Replied Brunhilde to which the other occupant in the room nodded and decide not to pry now.

And just like that, a few days passed at Kyoto with Issei getting to know his grandma with Yasaka and her daughter, the day after the sword 'accident' Brunhilde already explain to them about it and made everyone slightly surprise and decide to put it behinds them.

And about 5 days after arriving in Kyoto Issei found himself waking up in the guest room in the morning and decided to go to the kitchen located in search of breakfast.

After he comes near the living room he hears laughter coming from the room and because curiosity gets the better off him he immediately peek at the living room and what he immediately pale when looking at the new guest in the living room.

Issei can see Zelretch was there with a beer in his hand, his hand placed against Issei dad shoulder while the latter did the same and they laughing like some kind of old friends.

When Issei scans another occupant in the room he notices his mom, his grandma, and Yasaka who decided to slack off from her duty to hang out with grandma again laughing at the other two guys in the room.

And Issei knew how to back off from impossible situation and he slowly walking back from the room and immediately after that, he hear a familiar voice calling for him.

"ah, isn't it my lovely student Issei." Said the most annoying vampire in the world and Issei replied with a disgusted face at the word lovely.

"now..now.., don't give me that face, come here hug your teacher, we haven't met for several days and I know you miss me." Said Zelretch and Issei replied with a disgusted face again.

"ok, seriously what are you doing here, 'sensei'" said Issei.

"ehem… for starters I want to continue our lesson where we left off, it means I'm going to train you for few weeks, and after that, you will continue training with another instructor for about six months." Said Zelretch to Issei who eyes become wide at his teacher's word.

"wait, what do you mean I have to train another month, I have a school you know." Said Issei

"you have not to worry about that my grandson, it's because after your six months training you will be left for a journey and coming back when you about to enter the second-year high school." Said Brunhilde surprising Issei again.

"journey?, how can I never heard any journey before." Said Issei tilting his head confused.

"because you need to grow stronger, and with a journey across the world you will hone your skill to the highest degree, that also because you have Sigurd and Brunhilde bloodline in your body not to mention your boosted gear, all of them took year to master and it was decided you go to a journey to make you prepare for a future battle." Said Issei's father.

"_**he's right about that you know, in the future you will encounter other powerful people, so this journey and training have its merit." **_Said Ddraig to Issei with a mental link.

"if about pocket money you concern about, don't worry about it, our family has several mansions across the globe or hotel in that matter, so we have enough funds to waste for a decade." Said Issei's mother bluntly.

"ok, I get about the journey then, and what about six months training you mention then, who is the guest instructor?" asked Issei that make Zelretch smile.

"and that.. my dear student, is for you to find out though you already know it already when I mention the place you been training later." Said Zelretch.

"what place?" asked Issei

"geez, so inpatient are we, this why teenagers." Said Zelretch with an exasperated sigh to which annoyed Issei to no end.

"I can never get a straight answer from you isn't it?" asked Issei while gaining a thick mark in his forehead.

"well, you know me." Said Zelretch with a smug grin and Issei gain another thick mark.

"what the vampire going to say Issei, is you will be training in Takamagahara for six months." Said Yasaka elaborately telling Issei.

"Takamagahara?, as in the place where Shinto gods reside?" asked Issei surprise to which Yasaka nodded.

"and because you already inherited the broken Gram from Brunhilde, Susanoo tell me he interested taking you as his apprentice in the way of the sword." Said Yasaka to a wide eye Issei.

"and lastly Issei is that your origin and affinity is a forge, before you asking what it is, is that you can create, fix, or enhance any other weapon you encounter, but you cannot copy or create a dozen sword from the air and shoot it." Explain Zelretch.

"so, what you saying is my magic suit for blacksmithing?" asked Issei looking a bit disappointed because he can't recreate shirou technique.

"don't look so dejected boyo, your power has it's merited, for example, you can reforge the broken gram to your liking and make it stronger if you train right." Said Zelretch to Issei who nodded.

"and all pleasantries aside, you better grab a breakfast quick and we can continue our study, chop-chop." Said Zelretch while shooing Issei away.

And Issei began his magic training after breakfast with Zelretch and without Issei realize, time quickly passed a week and Issei found himself ready to go to Takamagahara to meet with Susanoo for training.

* * *

**SIX MONTH LATER.**

Issei can see standing in the tori gate at the end of Takamagahara with a blue jeans jacket together with a white shirt and black jeans with a red sneaker. Standing beside him leaning again the gate is a man wore a simple omeshi kimono with a spiky black hair with matching eyes and he wore a smug grin in his face is Susano.

"you look ready to adventure the world now Issei?" asked Susanoo.

"hell yeah, I'm ready." Said Issei while thrust one of his fists to the sky and make Susanoo chuckle lightly.

"Yeah, you better not die out there, Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu will be sad for their favorite 'little brother' is to die in somewhere far away." Said Susanoo.

"don't worry I got it, and I will have some company among the way." Said Issei cryptically.

"Yeah, but you have to be careful when you summon them, some other pantheons probably don't outright kill you but they will probably want some answer from you." Warn Susanoo.

Among other things that happen for the past six months is the trinity Shinto god found out about heroic spirit because of Issei's carelessness.

**FLASHBACK (THE FIRST 2 WEEK IN TAKAGAMAHARA)**

It was about a 2 week Issei train in Takamagahara, with Susanoo where the 2 of them journey into the African to hunts some chimera on the loose.

Even though Issei manages to beat that thing alone he also receives serious injuries all over his body and passed out when he comes back to Takamagahara with Susanoo to carrying him over.

And at that moment something catches Susanoo eye, there was some book or some of it stick out under Issei bed.

Susanoo thought it was a porn magazine because he already knows Issei pervertedness from Yasaka, and he decides to take a look at the book out of curiosity and he notices the bookcase was simply black and only have a few pages in there.

Susanoo thinks this is some kind of western magic book and he open to read it, and oh boy how surprise when he read a few pages of the book, especially the topic about Heroic Spirit.

He spent an entire hour to read and another hour to processing all of the book information.

And after he closes the book, he decides to wake Issei up for an explanation as to why Issei has this book and who gave it to him.

Just when he got up from the seat he immediately unsheathed his katana and pointed at the end of the room.

"show yourself, I don't know how you break Takamagahara barrier but you make a mistake for coming near me when I can sense you." Said Susanoo still pointing the end of his blade at the same place.

"geez… can you lower your sword, I want to be civilized here." Said the sound behind Susanoo.

Susanoo turns his body to face this unknown man (**from the voices**) but immediately stiff the moment he feels something cold in his neck.

When his eyes look down at his neck he sees a cane pointing at his adam's apple.

Susanoo knows if he makes any sudden gesture to attack this cane will immediately thrust into his throat, and so he began to relax and look at the assailant in the eyes.

"so, what a vampire want in Shinto territory?, I don't know how you manage to come here, but I know you don't want cause trouble because you announce you presence to me, so what business do you have here?" said Susanoo sounding like a foreign affair employer.

And the vampire retracts the cane make it disappear afterward and he pointed at the book in the desk.

"This…is what my business is, I already place a seal to warn me when someone who not my stupid student here open it so I can immediately come over and retrieve the book." Said the vampire with a sigh.

"ah, you must be the ancient vampire that Yasaka told me, the one name Zeret, I presume?" said Susanoo and the vampire become annoyed at the mispronounce of his name.

"it's 'Zelretch', god Susanoo, and yes that vampire lady Yasaka told you is me." Replied Zelretch and he can swear to Alaya that he catches a glimpse of Susanoo smirking at him.

"ahhhh…doesn't matter, you already read all the content of the book anyway, usually I need to kill or erase the memory the person who read it, but consider you a god you must have a resistance to some mind magic, to which left me with the kill option." Said Zelretch and Susanoo immediately got into a defensive stance.

"but… I change my mind, the content of the book can't remain secret forever anyway, sooner or later the word will spread, and knowing this boyo personality I bet it's sooner, so we good now god Susanoo?" asked Zelretch and Susanoo immediately relax his stance and nodded.

"can I have you swear on your honor to not spread this information deliberately?" asked Zelretch again.

"hmmm, can my other two sisters also know about it, because keeping secret from everybody is okay, but from my sisters I can't, they always seem to know when I'm lying, and I tell you it's not pretty when you lie to them." Said Susanoo hugging himself while shivering at the memories he got bullied by his 2 sisters.

"'sigh'…. Fine, lead the way then." Said Zelretch and the two of them on their way into Amaterasu office.

**FLASHBACK END.**

Issei didn't know how Zelretch manages to convince the 2 goddesses to seal their mouth about the Heaven's fell ritual.

But they have their condition, and that is they want to watch take place at Issei grandma home in Kyoto.

And so now Issei and Susanoo still waiting for the other goddess to join them in the tori gate.

Not long after the 2 goddesses coming to them with their casual kimono, Amaterasu is a black hair goddess whose style is Tied-Back Hair With a Comb on Top and golden eyes.

Tsukuyomi is different from the other two Shinto gods that Issei knows, she is the calmest and stoic goddess with silver snow hair and matching color eyes, she styles her hair in Taregami style.

When the other goddess arrived at the tori gate Susanoo immediately prepare transportation spell and voila, they transported right into the living area in Brunhilde house.

After they settled, all of the occupants in the room immediately go to the basement for the summoning.

And to their surprise Zelretch already standing in there, below him is the magic circle for summoning, Issei decides to ignore why he was here and asked him.

"isn't the magic circle too big for a servant sensei." Asked Issei.

"I made this big because it can contain 4 to 5 summoning at the same time." Replied Zelretch while pointing at the circle below him.

"isn't it a little dangerous, you said when 1 servant is summoned, the energy they release can be felt by their own pantheons." Asked Amaterasu.

"It is, but don't worry you plebeian, cause I the 'mighty Zelretch' already made a special barrier around this house to prevent their energy leaking." Said Zelretch smugly to which gain Amaterasu annoyance and a tick mark on her head but she decided to nodded nonetheless.

"now boyo, chop-chop, you can't go for an adventure without a party don't you?." Asked Zelretch with a grin to Issei.

To say Issei feeling excited is an understatement right now, he's feeling 'ecstatic' right now, who doesn't, not every day you hear summon can summon a hero from the past.

"Okay, I'm ready." Said with a smile, but everybody can see the happiness in his eyes.

"place the card class you want to summon in this circle and start the chant." Ordered Zelretch while he moves to the sideline to watch.

"right." Said Issei grab five-card he already pockets the night before the summoning, Zelretch just grinning looking at excited Issei place the card in the summoning circle.

After Issei place all the five cards in there he immediately backs down a little and place his right hand in front of him and start chanting.

_Anfang_

With the first word chanted the magic circle glow in red while everyone in the fascinated by what they saw.

_Heed my words._

_My will creates your body, and _

_Your sword creates my destiny._

The light began to glow brighter and Issei sense something burning in his right arm, but he paid no heed and continue chanting.

_If you heed the Grail's_

_call and obey my will and reason,_

_answer me!_

The magic energy began to gather in the base room and create enough wind to knocked many things in the room, the trinity Shinto god plus Brunhilde can only hope it didn't breach the barrier because right now, they didn't want to deal with political bullshit from other pantheons.

"_I need a vacation after this." _Thought trinity Shinto gods plus Brunhilde in unison.

_I hereby swear..._

_That I shall be all the good in the world._

_That I shall defeat all evil in the world._

_Thou Seventh Heaven,_

_clad in the three_

_great words of power,_

_come forth from the_

_circle of binding,_

_Guardian of the Scales!_

After Issei finishes the chant the circle began to glow even brighter and the explosion covers the entire circle make everybody in the room cover themselves from flying debris.

After about a second past Issei looks at his right hand and sees a red mark at the back of his palm, shaped like a dragon spread its wing in all of its glory.

And Issei immediate attention goes to the circle when he hears the sound of different footsteps coming out from the circle.

The first was black long hair and red-eye girl with a red military clothes and boots with a black cape hanging on her shoulders, oh and she wearing some sort of old Japanese military hat.

The second was a young boy two or three years younger than Issei probably, the boy's hair is blond and another bloody red eye wearing some kind of old Mesopotamian white clothes, the boy when notice Issei gaze just smile warmly at him.

The other was a tall blue hair ponytail guy wearing a blue jumpsuit with an iron pad on his shoulder and his red blood spear rest In his shoulder, oh, and he also has another red-eye with a slit, the guy just grin and wave at the spectator behind Issei.

And another coming from the circle is heavily armor with red and mostly white cover it's entire armor, and it's helmet have a horn in it. When the person in heavy armor look at Issei the helmet began to crack open and show a cute girly face in there with blond hair and green eyes, it will be perfectly cute if not because the savage grin she's wearing right now.

And the last is…

_**CONTINUE.**_

* * *

**HELLO GUYS, SORRY FOR ENDING THE CHAPTER HANGING LIKE THIS.**

**WELL, I THINK YOU GUYS ALREADY GUESS THE SERVANT THAT HAVE BEEN SUMMON.**

**THE REASON I DIDN'T TELL YOU THE LAST SERVANT BECAUSE I STILL HAVEN'T MADE UP MY MIND FOR THE FIVE SERVANT.**

**I ALREADY HAVE AN INNER CONFLICT TO WHO WILL BE THE FIFTH SUMMON.**

**AND THAT IS ASTOLFO, HAHAHAHA, YOU KNOW, FOR THE COMEDIC PURPOSE.**

**BUT I ALSO WANT TO SUMMON MARTHA, BECAUSE SHE AND JEANNE WILL GUARANTEE OPENING A PATH FOR THE FUTURE PLOT.**

**SO I HAVE ANOTHER IDEA, RULER CLASS WILL HAVE 2 SERVANT LATER, AND THAT IS JEANNE AND MARTHA, BUT I ALSO AFRAID THAT YOU GUYS WILL FIND IT BORING WHERE TO MANY SERVANTS BEEN ADDED, IF YOU GUYS APPROVES THIS IDEA, COMMENT ON THE REVIEW.**

**AND IF YOU GUYS DECIDE AGAINTS IT I WILL MAKE A VOTE THEN.**

**ASTOLFO**

**MARTHA**

**FOR YOU GUYS WHO DECIDE AGAINTS THE IDEA FOR ANOTHER SERVANTS CAN VOTE FOR THE FIFTH SUMMON IN THE REVIEW.**

**[A] FOR ASTOLFO AND,**

**[B] FOR MARTHA.**

**AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST, I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY READING MY FANFIC, IT GIVE ME A GREAT PLEASURE WHEN YOU GUYS SUPPORT THIS FANFIC AS WELL.**

**PS.**

**I READ MOST OF THE REVIEW ABOUT SUMMONING DA VINCI-CHAN LATER AND I MUST SAY TO YOU GUYS, SHE WILL BE APPEAR, BUT LATER IN THE STORY, BECAUSE ISSEI WILL SUMMON HIS SERVANT ON BATCH LATER.**

**OK THEN, THIS IS THEFATE01 HERE, AND SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**P.S.S**

**IF YOU GUYS WANT A HISTORY OF ISSEI'S PARENT, WHAT CONSEPT DO YOU WANT?, DO YOU GUYS WANT A SIMPLE FLASHBACK AND A SIMPLE EXPLANATION OR YOU GUYS WANT AN ENTIRE CHAPTER ABOUT ISSEI'S PARENT?.**


	5. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF HIGH SCHOOL DXD AND FATE STAY NIGHT, THE 2 SERIES BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE AUTHORS.**

'TALKING' PEOPLE

'_THINKING' PEOPLE_

'**TALKING' DDRAIG**

'_**THINKING' DDRAIG**_

**HERE'S ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER,**

**AND THE RESULT OF THE VOTE YESTERDAY ARE MARTHA.**

**YOU GUYS REALLY LOVE MARTHA DIDN'T YOU?. (EVEN THOUGH IN THE FGO GAME SHE'S KIND OF SUCK {LOL}.).**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3.**

And the last summon is a woman, a really beautiful woman with blue eyes and long purple hair, reaching below her waist, with a white, golden-frilled, short veil around her head. She wears a pair of blue earrings on each ear. A short, blue cloak draped over her shoulders is connected to a red collar. Her main piece of clothing is an unnatural one-piece, white dress with red trimmings, with wide sleeves, revealing its interior gray colors and rose-vine pattern. The dress is low cut, with an exposed trim-like section down the middle all the way down to her navel. In the skirt, it is split apart into two points, exposing her legs. A black belt is tied around her waist, connected to a golden ornament by the right hip, which drapes over the remainder of the belt all the way down to her ankles. In addition, Martha wears blue stockings, a set of green and golden gauntlets and grieves, and high-heeled sandals.

And in her right hand, she held a golden pole with pink strips tied around it and with a silver and purple cross at the very top.

All the occupants in the room rendered speechless at the last servant, all of them can also feel the holy aura that regenerates around her.

Issei can see Susanoo already wearing a suit and a flower bucket in his hands.

"When_ did Susa-nii change his clothes? And where the hell did he get that flower bucket?." _Thought Issei.

As soon as Issei regains his composure, he looks at the 5 servants he manages to summon, to be honest, he feels a little bit intimidated by the sheer presence of all the servants.

But he quickly shook his head and began talking to all the servants present.

"ehem..t-thank you for you all who answer my summoning, and if I may?, can I know some of your names?." Asked Issei politely while a little bit stuttered.

All the servants just give Issei an amused smile because of him trying to be polite.

"nah…It's okay to speak freely you know, it's kind of exhausting for me if the one who summons me some kind of a stuck up prick." Said the blue hair man waving at Issei concern.

"I don't really care about how you speak with us." Said the blonde pigtail girl with a shrug.

"just speak normally onii-san." Said the only boy in the room.

"uhahahaha… I give you the privilege to speak familiarity with me, my vassal." Said the black girl while laughing like chuunibiyo.

"vassal?" asked Issei confuse.

"you are a Japanese right?" asked the black hair girl while pointing her finger at Issei.

"yeah?" replied Issei unsurely.

"then it's automatically you became my vassal uhahahaha." Explain the black hair girl easily like it is something every Japanese should know.

All the Shinto gods just raise an eyebrow at the proclamation.

"hahh…okay then, can we continue the introduction please?." Asked Issei looking unsure at the black hair girl.

"_did I just summon some random chuunibyo on the road or something."_ Thought Issei.

"well, I can already tell this not a normal summoning, so I guess no harm from telling our names." Said the blue hair man stepping out while twirling with his spear.

"class lancer, name's Cu Chulainn, or the nickname I'm famous for is the 'Hounds of Ulster'." Said Cu with a grin.

All the people in the room gaping like a fish at the revelation.

"Cu Chulainn?, as in the son of Celtic god Lugh?." Amaterasu muttered to herself but loud enough to Cu Chulainn to hear.

"yes, that's me." Said Cu with a smile.

"{sigh}… I can feel a lot of headache incoming." Said Amaterasu while rubbing her nose with a sigh.

"I'm more concern about the fact that Lugh has been trying to find him for the last few centuries." Said Tsukuyomi shaking her head.

"hey…cheer up sis, if he asks just tell him that we offer a sanctuary to Cu for last centuries of his request." Said Susanoo with a shrug.

"that…surprisingly well though Susanoo, since when you became so smart." Asked Tsukuyomi with a disbelieving look that Amaterasu share with.

"I'm always smart!" Susanoo grumbled.

"hmmm…excuse me, did you say Lugh?, as in the sun god of Celtic Lugh?, he's still alive?." Asked Cu trying to gain the three deities' attention.

"hmm…? Yes, he is." Answer Amaterasu.

"oh…okay." Said Cu with a sad smile.

"me next…me…me…" said the black hair girl jumping around.

"oh yes, what's your name kid?." Asked Susanoo trying to get the introduction to continue.

"uhahaha, be surprise of me you plebeians, for I'm the mighty demon king of the six heavens, demon archer Oda Nobunaga uhahahaha." Said Oda while laughing and doing some kabuki pose.

And all the occupants in the room began silent again but this time the three Shinto gods gaping like a fish.

"whaa…..wha… you mean… Oda Nobunaga is a loli?." Asked Susanoo to no one in particular while pointing at Oda.

"Who are you calling loli you plebeian god, this is why I don't like deities, they don't realize my greatness." Said Oda crossing her arms with a huff.

Issei and the other just look surprised at Oda because she can easily recognize that some people in the rooms are a god and insulting it at the same time.

"What did you say you little squirt? Huh!." Susanoo said while glaring daggers at Oda.

"huh!" Oda replied not going to lose with Susanoo.

"huh!"

"huh!"

"HUH!"

"HUH!"

Oh yes, the 2 of them already headbutting each other head like some biker gang.

All of the people in the room including the servants just sighed at their antics.

"{sigh} let's get over with shall we ladies and gentlemen, my name is Gilgamesh king of Uruk, archer class, but you can call me Gil, okay?" the blonde boy named Gil suddenly said with a smile.

Silence occurs the area after Gil proclamation.

"_their reaction to the servant's name keep getting old, I think all of them will have a heart attack after all the servants finish their introduction." _Thought Issei pinching his nose.

"I can't believe it, I think 'she' will be surprised about this news when it blows up sis," Amaterasu said glancing at Tsukuyomi who nodded.

"Yeah, 'she' will definitely surprise." Added Susanoo.

"think I already lost 10 years of my life witnessing this ritual," Isshin commented.

"Okay, can we please continue?." Asked Issei hopefully.

And the armored girl stands up and materialized her sword and stab it to the ground and proudly declared her name.

"my name is Mordred, son of King Arthur, and rightful heir of Britain." Said Mordred with a smile.

"wait… didn't Mordred supposed to be a guy and not a gir—hiiii!". Exclaim the 2 scarred other Valkyries in the room that Issei already forgets their name because Mordred suddenly appears in front of them and pointing her blade at one of their necks.

"_so fast." _Exclaim all of the people in the room excluding Zelretch who just grinned in amusement.

"DO!...NOT!... CALL ME A GIRL!." Said Mordred with a spat in the word 'girl' at the 2 women.

"hiii! We're sorry." Said the 2 girls in unison with a bow.

"good, we don't want any accident where my hand slipped off and 'accidentally' cut your throat didn't it?" said Mordred with a savage grin.

And the other 2 girls just nodded vigorously.

After this whole fiasco, Mordred just sheathed her sword and move to sit in one of the free sofa in the basement.

An awkward silence filled the area after Mordred outburst and the last servants decide to stand up and introduced herself.

"greetings young summoner, I'm rider class who bear a true name of Saint Martha of Bethany, a pleasure to meet you." Said Martha with an elegant bow.

"WHAT!." Said everyone in the room.

"oh my." Muttered Tsukuyomi and faint while standing.

"hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahah." Isshin began to laugh manically while grabbing his hair furiously.

"hot damn…many of those fat archbishops will have a field day of this news, and maybe some of them will have an orgasm on this news." Said Susanoo with a whistle.

"language Susanoo." Said Amaterasu sternly which makes Susanoo winced slightly.

"ouch… sorry, but I think I speak for everybody in this room about how it feels." Susanoo said and everybody in the room silently agreed with him.

"Yeah… despite your language, I completely agree with you, that old fat archbishop will most certainly have a field day, and I can already guess some of them will probably try to kidnap her at some point." Deduced Amaterasu.

"ano… I'm still here you know, and judging from the way you guys react to my name, are you guys have a problem with a church or something?." Asked Martha.

"Yeah, we do have a few problems with those pests in the past." Said Brunhilde with displeasure on her voice, and before Martha could protest against that, Amaterasu held her hands and explain.

"before you protest, the church in this era is different from your timeline, when in your time most of them have a noble goal in mind, but in this era, most of them are filled with greed and fame, these guys will literally do anything to accomplish their objective, and my friend Brunhilde here is one of the victims of the church greed." Explain Amaterasu.

All the servants in the room widen their eyes after hearing Brunhilde names, because of their connection to the grail they immediately know who she is.

"if you don't mind me asking, what exactly the church do to make you despise them?." Asked Martha politely.

"what exactly they do huh, hum—" Brunhilde said while tapping her chin pretending to be thoughtful, "then how about, DIGGING THROUGH MY HUSBAND AND SON GRAVEYARD FOR THEM TO CLONE THEIR CELL FOR THE PERFECT HOLY WEAPON USER." Brunhilde immediately shouts with rage about what the church did to her legacy in the past.

Martha appears to be taken aback of that statement and decides to silent and a sad frown marred her face.

Shizu and Amaterasu place a comforting hand to Brunhilde shoulders and Brunhilde are still in her rage state shove it away and bust out of the room without words.

Issei is the one who manages to break the awkward silence and said,"um… maybe we all can go to the living room now because all the introduction is over?."

"Yeah… c'mon guys, I really need a beer right now." Said Isshin gesturing towards the stair to the living room.

"I think I also want some of that beer if you have enough," Cu asked Isshin nodded.

"great" Cu said enthusiastically while walking toward Isshin.

The rest of the people decide to follow them to the living room and make themselves comfortable, and just a couple minutes later the living room in Brunhilde's house began lively again.

Cu can be seen with Isshin and Zelretch drinking, Gil and Nobu began bickering between themselves about what tv channel they want to watch, while Nobu wants to watch documentation about gun and manufacture gin want to watch an anime that caught his attention, Mordred can be seeing laying sideways with her left hands holding her head and her other hands flipping the page in a fashion magazine, Martha can be seen sitting peacefully while enjoying her tea with her new companion which is Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Yasaka.

And after another hour relaxing, Brunhilde coming into the room finally calming down from here initial outburst earlier and come sit next to Martha and offered her an apology.

"I'm sorry for my outburst earlier, it's…just that…the topic of the conversation is sensitive to me, and I know you don't deserve all my anger tantrum of the church, so I said it again I'm sorry." Said Brunhilde slightly bowing at Martha who smiled and place her hands again Brunhilde's shoulder.

"don't worry, I'm not angry at you, though I'm sad about what the people of the church become now," Martha said with a sad smile on her face.

"oh lord, please give your guidance or divine punishment to the pest that have a nest inside the church, AMEN." Martha suddenly claps her hand and prays for the misfortune of the bad people on the church and that makes all the people in the room sweatdrop a bit because of how polite she prayed for other misfortune.

This time Zelretch decide to interrupted the peaceful moment with his new announcement.

"ehem…guys, I have a few announcements to make, and this all have a connection to all of you servants in the room." Zelretch said and everybody in the room immediately shifted their gaze to the resident vampire.

And thus he began his announcement concerning the servants that surprise them to the booth, I mean, of course, they surprise when they been told about right know they have a real body and not their physical copy from the throne and thus even though they been summoned as their respective class, they combat prospect not gonna be limited by their own class, which mean they can learn new technique and weapon.

Immediately all of them quickly check their own body and they can feel it, flesh and blood, hunger and exhaustion, everything that makes humans alive are in their body, they give various reactions to the news, but mostly happy about this revelation.

Cu immediately grinning at his new body and began to think what sort of people he battled in the future and also he began to think of searching a mounts, he always dream to go into battle with a griffon or a dragon, and now being in the world where the age of gods never pass, maybe he can fulfill his childhood dream.

Nobu began laughing like a madman at the news and began to plan on an upgrade on her arsenal because she lives again and having a growing body now obviously she can upgrade her guns into more modern.

Mordred has a complex reaction on the news, on the other side she happy about the prospect of a second chance at life and honing her skill at the highest degree, and the other side of her feel disappointed or anxious about she becomes alive again because she has a wish for the grail about challenging the Caliburn on her own timeline.

Martha just keeps neutral expression, but for people who have keen eyes they can see a corner of her eye trying to go upwards and her eyes showed an excitement.

Gil has the most exaggerated expression from all of them, he began to cry in happiness and shouting to the sky about growing up to be a proper adult and not become a dickwad like his other self, and also he began to think of mastery all type of weapon to cover his weakness on close combat.

"Hey kid." Cu said while tapping Gil's shoulders and he looked up to smirking Cu.

"you better grow up into a good man and also a warrior, and when that time come I really want to fight you at your best." Cu said while happily laughing and innocently smiling Gil who nodded his head vigorously at Cu challenge.

"_looking at a younger Gilgamesh really makes me uncomfortable, what on earth happen to you when you grow up, dude"_. Cu thought silently remember the older Gilgamesh that he fought on the 5th grail war.

After all the servants finally calmed down at Zelretch news they began to gather in the center of the living room to adjust themselves in the current era, such as clothes, gadgets, tradition, etc.

And they also told to follow Issei on his journey soon, the 3-year journey that Issei decided to call it, and all of the servants immediately agree to join Issei in his adventure.

And so all of them immediately change their clothes into the modern style so they can blend easily in the city.

Cu wears a blue parka with a black shirt inside and a pair of black jeans.

Gil wears a white hoodie jacket with a blue shirt inside and a khaki pants.

Martha wears a red track jacket with a white shirt inside and short black pants, and now that Issei looks at her, she looks like PE teacher.

Nobu tied her hair into a twin-tail with a cap and she wears a red white strip baseball jacket with a red shirt underneath it and blue-white stripe skirts, now she looks like tomboy tsundere.

And the last is Mordred who's style is bolder than the rest of the ladies, she wears a red leather jacket with a tube white shirt underneath it and blue jeans hot pants, to be honest, she looks hot, but nobody wants to say that in front of her face knowing her complex.

After all of the clothes business done, all the people in the house go out to eat dinner in the famous restaurant in Kyoto due to Brunhilde do not have time to cook much to disappointed face all the tenants and servant confusion because they just materialized in the world.

And when they arrived at the restaurant and pick a seat, Issei decides to ask Zelretch a question that been bugging him since Zelretch's explanation about the servants been revived.

"ne… sensei?, I've been meaning to ask you a question that been bugging me for a while." Issei asked Zelretch who merely nodded.

"How can the servants be revived just like that, there has to be a price that we or you must pay right? since the beginning of your explanation, you never mention what did you do to get all the servants revived in the first place?" Issei said tapping his chin trying to look serious.

Zelretch just grinned and say,"let's just say… I made a deal with Alaya that makes her owe me 2 favor, now because the first favor already been used for the servants that you gonna summon in the future and the second is still free." Zelretch answers cryptically while looking into deep though immediately.

"_now… what I'm gonna do with the second favor,hmmm… maybe I gonna bring that red hair idiot and his harem here in the future, but for now, I just gonna observe some more and make the decision after I'm satisfied." _Zelretch though silently while stroking his beard.

"_**partner, judging from your 'sensei' face, I can tell him onto something stupid with a second favor that he didn't share with you," **_**Ddraig said to Issei with a telepathic link.**

"_I know, and from what I'm learning when dealing with him is ignore it and hope for the best,"_ Issei replied to Ddarig while sighing in resignation.

Another minute later the waitress of the restaurant coming with a different type of food for them to eat, immediately all of them grab a plate and pick a food that been display on the table, at some point while eating Isshin asked Amaterasu about Susanoo who not join them at the moment, Amaterasu said that Susanoo got a call by foreign delegation after the summoning so he hurriedly goes back to Takamagahara to deal with it.

And by the night after all of the people satisfied with the food they greet with an exhausted sight of Susanoo leaning on the hallway of the house looking lifeless.

"what happen to you?" Amaterasu asked the plump of the flesh who once known as Susanoo.

"just the usual, apparently when the summoning finished, the surge of the energy can be felt by someone with magical capability in Japan, so I got a call from the Maou siblings in Kuoh, the church representative who unfortunately also in japan, and finally the Maou who call the Takamagahara because they concern about their little siblings," Susanoo said with a sigh.

"so I assume you already take care all of that Su?." Asked Tsukuyomi while sipping her tea.

"yeah, I just tell them that Yasaka-Chan here make a little messed up at maintaining the ley line because she was bored, and guess what? they actually buying it gahahahaha." Susanoo said while laughing who continue to spread to all of the people in the room except Yasaka who already embarrass and fuming at Susanoo.

"castrate kick!" Yasaka Shouted while flying kick into Susanoo nuts who immediately fall unconscious, the others just snorted in amusement at the comedic display by Yasaka and continue their activities for today.

* * *

**A WEEK LATER.**

In front of Brynhild's house, we can see Issei and all of the servants began packing their belonging into the new jeep that been buy because Martha took a liking to it at the catalog.

"Are you all done packing up your thing?, I'm sorry, me and your father can't go to Kuoh with you today," Shizu asked her son.

"Nah… It's okay mom, at least you already home when we began our journey to another country." Replied Issei and immediately he began to hug his mom and says 'see you later mom'.

"take care guys…" said Isshin to Issei and his group who flashes thumbs up to respond.

The order of the seat in the jeep is Martha is the one who steers the wheel with Issei beside her, in the middle from left to right is, Nobu, Gil, and Mordred, and the one in the back with all the luggage is Cu alone.

**APPROXIMATELY 9 HOURS LATER **

"Finally we arrived at Kuoh." Said Issei while stretching his arm to brush off the sore muscle.

"not gonna diss you or anything Onii-San, with how well your family income and how easy for you to throw away money like it's nothing, you guys sure lives in the moderate house huh…?". Gilgamesh said while indirectly insult Issei's behavior.

"geez… I'm utterly sorry for not exceed your expectation '_your majesty'_." Replied Issei in a sarcastic manner.

"oooiiiii, stop bickering you two, Martha already preparing dinner in the kitchen," Mordred shouts from inside Issei's house.

""coming!"" Issei and Gil replied at the same time.

And immediately all the tenants In the room quickly devour the food, and they have to admit, Martha cooking taste is 'heavenly'.

After all of the people finish eating Martha cooking they immediately go into the living room to enjoy their time, Gil immediately playing his game in Xbox with Nobu joining him, while the others just talking with each other.

"so, Issei?, tomorrow you got a date with this devil girl Sona was it?." Mordred curiously asked Issei.

"I wouldn't call it a date, the correct term is I believe we just going to hang out." Replied Issei evasively to Mordred who rolled her eyes at his antics.

"oh lord, please bless Issei poor soul from the devil temptation," Martha said to the living room while carrying a couple of set of tea for people to enjoy.

"geez… Martha-san, they not that bad, the only thing that makes us different than them just because they have an easy life in magic—" at this, Cu snorted in amusement and muttered 'you tell me'. "and different span of age." Finished Issei completely ignoring Cu.

"well… can't hurt to prepare for the worse can we?." Martha said while sipping her tea gracefully.

"oi kid?." Cu called Issei who only said 'hmm' to replied Cu, "is there a place to fishing around here?, it's been a while since I got a good sea sport." Asked Cu to Issei who tapping his chin like he deep in thought.

"hmmm… there's a dock around here who people often use to some fishing event or if you really want a challenge you can take the train at 8 am in the morning to Ibaraki and get into the boat fisherman uses to rent." Replied Issei.

"I think I take the river, for now, thanks kid." Said Cu smiling at the prospect of fishing again and Issei who replied 'no problem'.

"well, I think I get to go to sleep now, I need to wake early for a dat-" immediately he got interrupted by Mordred saying 'HA, knew it', "-tappointment with a friend tomorrow." Issei smoothly corrects his mistake.

And immediately go into his room to change into his pajama and crashed the bed from exhaustion.

* * *

**TOMORROW MORNING**

Issei grudgingly opening his eyes and slowly walked out to the bathroom to clean himself and prepare for a da—ehem, an appointment he has with Sona, after all the clearing business finished he immediately go back to his own room to wear clothes he chooses a night beforehand.

Now Issei wears a simple white t-shirt with a black strip in his shoulder and a light green cargo short and a small bag sling in his shoulder to complete his style, after finishing his get up Issei immediately running into the kitchen and quickly grab a toast and a little bacon Martha already cook this morning and quickly saying his goodbye to the people on the house.

When Issei finally getting out of the house he greeted an odd sight because Cu currently wearing a full bicycle outfit and a racing bike he bought a few months back, what Issei consider odd is what Cu carrying in his backpack.

But before Issei voice his opinion someone beat him to it.

"gahahaha…oi Cu… what's up with the Fishing pole and a bucket, you look like a retard in that kind of outfit." Said Nobu while laughing her ass off from the 2nd-floor window.

Yes, right now Cu Chulainn carrying a small bucket with bait in it, and he also slings his fishing pole behind his back while wearing a bicycle outfit.

"shut up" Cu yell from the front door.

Issei decided to leave the 2 people bickering and going to his meeting place with Sona.

**30 MINUTE LATER (Kuoh Park)**

Issei currently sitting in one of the benches while playing with his phone and not long after he looks to his left and stunned by Sona's look.

"did you wait long?." Asked Sona sounds her concern for being a little late.

"n-nu–uh, no, I just got here, by the way, nice outfit, you look cute." State Issei while blushing who Sona to in the same state.

Sona style is a green loose t-shirt exposing her shoulders inside she wears a blue tank top with a white streak and wearing blue hot pants a long stocking covering up to her knees and red sneakers, oh, and also glasses.

**(A/N : sorry guys, I'm bad at describing other people's clothes so… bear with me a'right.)**

"hmm… thank you, you… l-look good too." Sona compliment back while a little stutter.

"so… a zoo first or a movie?." Issei asked Sona who pondering his choice.

"let's go to a movie first and then the zoo next then." Said Sona with a smile.

"well… let's go then." Issei said and immediately grab Sona's hands which make her blush redder, not that Issei realize.

And thus the two of them spending time together from watching movies to the zoo and etc.

Before we end this fic, let's see what the other servants do.

* * *

**{WITH GIL}**

Gil can be seen walking while happily humming in the side road, all of it because he already used his foresight skill to find the best sweet shop available in town.

And when he arrived he immediately gets in line with other customers to pick a cake, now most people must be asking why is Gilgamesh decided to wait and mingled with other peasants?, the answer is simple.

This younger Gilgamesh is a nicest version of all the Gilgamesh in throne of heroes, and now he already has given a present to grow up properly, no chance in hell he gonna wasted this rare opportunity.

Now back on Gil in a cake shop, he waited in line for about 10 minutes and coming to the counter to picking the best cake available and shamelessly use again his foresight skill to find the best cake possible, and when he found it he immediately points at the cake at the same time with another customer in the line beside him.

""I take this cake please"" Gil said at the same time with another customer besides him.

Now when he looked at the peasant who dare to point at the same item as him, though he admits that other customer must have a noble tongue like him to point at the same cake.

The customer besides him is a petite girl, Gil guess they about the same age now, She has white hair and with a black Neko shaped clip on her hair, She has golden-colored eyes while wearing a blank look in her face, yes, this is Koneko Toujou, a rook of Rias Gremory while at the same time a mascot of Gremory peerage.

'Now this is intriguing' though Gil while looking at the appearance of white hair girl beside him, now don't judge him, he knew cute when seeing them, and this girl is a very definition of cute, oops we sidetracked a bit.

What make this girl interesting besides her cuteness is her aura, to Gil who has high divinity since he was born, it makes Gil magic sense more sensitive than a normal magician, and by the aura he senses from the petite girl is that girl is not human.

Noticing Gil staring at her, the petite girl immediately froze at what her seeing and sensing.

**{WITH KONEKO}**

Koneko immediately froze at the sight of a boy next to her, what makes her froze is not because of his cute and innocent face, while it's true thought Koneko.

What makes her freeze is because she can sense a holy aura that shrouds the boy and high pole of mana who make her 'King' like an amateur magician, and… is that also a Divinity she sense?, thought Koneko to herself.

'Is he a demigod?', Koneko though, if so then this is her bad luck to running into him in the middle of her cake hunting, is this the punishment from the heavens or hell to her because she often neglects her training at the weekend because of limited edition cake.

And so this is the fated meeting with an abandoned cat yokai with an arrogant yet wise king that will surely bring a big wave to a supernatural world, though that will be in the far future.

**{BACK TO THE 3****RD**** PERSON VIEW}**

Koneko and Gil staring at each other silently for about 10 minutes, the only thing that breaks their stare is the sound of the coughing cashier to remind them that they are not the only one lining up for a cake.

Gil and Koneko put on a sheepish face and slightly blushing for lost to their own world and hastily pack of their cake and leave but not before exchange word with each other.

"Gilgamesh" Gil said to Koneko suddenly.

The girl in question just stare confusedly at him, "that's my name" clarified Gil due to confusing stare of Koneko who nodded in understanding.

"Koneko Toujou" said Koneko blankly, she admits that she feels a little bit intimidated by Gil appearance and aura, but she can also feel that she will be safe besides him, like no matter what the world throw problem at her, the boy in front of her can just brush aside like it's nothing.

And then after the 2 exchanging names they go to their respective ways while Koneko debating whether she tells her king about Gil or not, but she also has this nudging feeling even though she doesn't tell her king about Gil, they probably will meet again in the future for the better or worse.

In the end, Koneko lost herself in a limited edition cake and forgets to tell her king when the time those 2 will be meeting again.

* * *

**Ok, guys, sorry for the slow update, I got a little bit of writer block, but do not worry my readers, cause I already get so much inspiration for this fic, so you guys can be a relief for I not going to abandon this fic. **

**If the only thing that made me abandon this fic is because of another writer block or I will be busy writing another novel with the same concept but with Isekai theme. **

**But that's gonna be in the future, for now, I will be focusing on this fic, so you guys can expect update so soon after I release this chapter.**

**I will give you guys a bit of 'SPOILER' for the next chapter, next chapter will be filled with all of the servant's interaction in Kuoh.**

**And for another note, if you guys asked why Gilgamesh acting tame in this fic is because this is not Dick- Gil Archer who thinks himself above all else.**

**This is Kid Gil who still thinks innocently about the world around him but can also act like a true king if push comes to shove.**

**And Besides, this Gil can grow up properly into a better adult now because all of the servants have been resurrected and all that.**

**And lastly, I want to thank you guys who support this Fic, I really appreciate it guys, even though my English is so-so, you guys still read, fav, follow, and even review this fic.**

**I thank you guys again and this the_fate out.**


End file.
